Ninja Warrior: Anime vs The World
by Anakin Namikaze
Summary: El monte Midoriyama es la carrera con obstaculos mas dificil del mundo...¿Que pasaria si nuestros heroes demostaran que ellos venceran al monte concursando pero no estaran solos, varios heroes aliados y enemigos se les cruzaran en su camino y solamente uno podra declararse campeon como un Guerrero Ninja.
1. Inicio

Hola amigos/as como han estado, aquí de nuevo con nuevo y espero que este fic sea prometedor para un nuevo fic que he estado planeado durante meses, y bueno con la ayuda de varias referencias, ver videos completos de Ninja Warrior o mejor conocido como SASUKE Y American Ninja Warrior. Bueno he visto que solamente hay dos fics solamente dos con ese tema de Ninja Warrior y yo quiero ser el primero en hacerlo pero al estilo del anime y con unos ciertos participantes particulares.

También agradezco mucho toda su espera, y seguro que en ese prologo verán lo que traigo para todos ustedes.

Pondré mayor parte elementos de Ninja Warrior y American Ninja Warrior con muchas series de anime.

Esta será mi idea.

10 concursante serán de 10 héroes.

Y si les gusto el prologo pues a votación que otro equipo quieren ver

Bueno sin más comenzamos

``Han pasado más 24 años luego de que debuto ``Sasuke´´ o mejor conocido como ``Ninja Warrior´´, al ser que los competidores se enfrentaran a la carrera de obstáculos más difícil del mundo, en el cual desde un aficionado hasta el mejor atleta del mundo han intentado superar esa prueba casi imposible de pasar.

Más de 3000 competidores han participado y solamente hubo cuatro ganadores para completar las cuatro temibles etapas para conseguir el Kanzenseiha (Victoria total) y eso son sus ganadores

 _ **1: No. 86 Kazuhiko Akiyama Ninja Warrior SASUKE 4 Kanzenseiha**_

 _ **2: No. 99 Makoto Nagano Ninja Warrior SASUKE 17 Kanzenseiha**_

 _ **3: No. 93 y 99 Yuuji Urushihara Ninja Warrior SASUKE 24 y 27 Kanzenseiha**_

 _ **4: No. 91 Yuusuk Morimoto Ninja Warrior Sasuke 31 Kanzenseiha**_

 _ **American Ninja Warrior**_

 _ **1: No.30 Geoff Britten, American Ninja Warrior 7 Kanzenseiha**_

 _ **2: No 56 Isaac Caldiero, American Ninja Warrior 7 Kanzenseiha.**_

Pero qué pasaría si nuestros héroes del mundo del anime compitiera contra ellos mismos demostrando en quien es el mejor.

La mayoría pensaran que los grandes veteranos como Seiya de Pegaso, Son Goku o los novatos como Saitama.

Hemos reunido los mejores de los mejores héroes del mundo de anime para ver quien de todos ellos merece ser llamados, leyendas.

Ellos se enfrentaran ante una bestia llamada ``Monte Midoyirama´´ en la cual oculta una belleza mortal, sus cuatro etapas pondrán a prueba, su fuerza física, mental, espiritual, y sobre todo, su voluntad de seguir adelante ante todo.

La etapa uno consta en 10 obstáculos, todas exigiendo fuerza física, agilidad, velocidad, concentración, y sobretodo su resistencia, y estarán en contra del reloj durante unos 3 minutos de limite.

La etapa dos consta en la resistencia del tren superior, ahí tendrán que superar 6 obstáculos que desafían la gravedad. Y el tiempo límite es de 2 minutos

La etapa 3 la más mortífera de todas, oculta una bestia. En esta se desafiaran a los valientes con 8 mortíferos obstáculos que exigirán la voluntad de cada competidor y la fuerza física y espiritual, ahí no hay límite de tiempo.

Y para los que quedaron como los últimos hombres en pie, tendrán el privilegio de estar en la cuarta y última etapa, en la cual consta en escalar el monte midoyirama en 30 segundos.

¿?: Buenas noches a todos, Soy su conductor Matt Isseman junto con el Ex jugador de la NFL el defensor Akbar Gbja-Biamila junto con la reportera Kristine Leahy

Kristine: Gracias Matt es un placer estar de nuevo en esta temporada nueva en Ninja Warrior.

Matt: Akbar has estado aquí abajo crees que en este equipo de los héroes del anime podrá con esta competencia.

Akbar: Absolutamente, es ciertamente posible que podrán, pero el Monte Midoyirama no perdonara a nadie, no deben tomarlo a la ligera o caerán al agua. Pero si podrán ante la adversidad podrá haber el primero guerrero ninja.

Matt: Eso es correcto, entre los héroes que recogimos mediante por solicitudes en sus mundos respectivos también hemos traído una sorpresa para ellos, y seguro que les sorprenderá.

Akbar: Entonces esta noche sí que prometerá mucho.

Matt: por su puesto, pero no se lo haremos fácil porque tanto los creadores de Sasuke y ANW hemos diseñado nuevos obstáculos que desafiaran ante las probabilidades de que lo pasen, cada obstáculo se pondrá cada vez más difíciles poniendo a prueba los límites de cada uno de los competidores pero tenemos una sorpresa especial para ellos.

Akbar: Te refieres a que en esta competencia que se le prohibiera que usen sus poderes.

Matt: Digamos que diseñamos esta carrera para anular todo sus poderes, solamente dependerá de su fuerza física, mental, espiritual y su voluntad al igual que su resistencia, todo su entrenamiento que ha tenido tendrá que ponerse a prueba.

Akbar: Wow, entonces estoy más ansioso en verlos en la pista.

Matt: Kristine, quieres presentarnos a nuestros héroes.

Kristine: Por supuesto Matt, aquí tenemos….

Muy bien con eso termina el capítulo de hoy.

Muy bien por hoy termina el prólogo, porque quisiera ver que personajes quieren que entren.

Van a ser exclusivamente de anime.

Pondré un equipo de 10 de Protagonistas

10 Anti-heroes

10 Rivales

10 amigos

10 de chicas

10 enamoradas

10 villanos.

10 de veteranos o maestros.

Espero que le haya gustado el capitulo de hoy, porque aun me falta afinar en como escribiré en como desafiaran los obstáculos seguro que le disfrutaran. Mucho este fic único y raro.

Les agradezco mucho todo su apoyo que me han dado, y por todo los que quieran saber que obstáculos usare, tengo un grupo de Facebook en el cual podrán ver desde videos, imágenes e ideas para otros fics o publicaciones.

Tambien les invito que entren a este grupo y asi nos estaremos apoyando desde autores y lectores, yo soy su servidor Anakin Namikaze- Alan Avila Eh.

Este es el nombre del grupo: Naruto Fanfics Autores y Lectures.

Y espero que les hayan gustado este nuevo fic porque siempre he querido hacer este fic para todos ustedes y sobretodo que me gusta ese grandioso programa o

Bueno los estaré esperando para el siguiente capitulo

Hasta la próxima.


	2. Presentacion

Hola amigos como ha estado aquí de nuevo con un nuevo capitulo que he estado esperado un tiempo para hacerlo de nuevo, y espero que sean de su agrado porque verán varias sorpresas que les traigo

Durante este tiempo estuve viendo los tops en que encabezarían nuestros héroes en el cuales van a competir, y les aseguro que ese grupo van a ser los mejores de los mejores.

Bueno sin mas comenzamos con los reviews.

Alexzero: Hola amigo gracias por el review, y también gracias por el apoyo que me has dado sobre los datos e información sobre los personajes que habrán ciertos personajes. Seguro te gustaran esas apariciones especiales.

Zafir09: Hola amigo, gracias por el review, me alegro que te guste ese nuevo fic, se que será nuevo para ti, pero te aseguro que te gustara, te lo aseguro, y claro que Naruto será miembro entre el grupo de los héroes, en cuanto a Sasuke en los Antiheroes, y ya veras que sucederá con Sakura e Hinata, te gustaran las apariciones de los personajes.

Alex no Kitsune: Hola amigo gracias por el review, tel o agradezco, y sip como lo prometí, haría ese fic que me gusto, y bueno tambien te agradezco las recomendaciones que me distes, y tengo planeado usarlos porque vi sus perfiles, seguro te gustaran quienes estarán .

Bueno sin mas preámbulos, el capitulo de hoy.

Capitulo 1: Presentaciones.

De regreso en el Monte Midoyirama, pero en vez de ir en Japon que es común para la competencia Anual de Ninja Warrior, esta vez lo trajimos en la ciudad del pecado, así es, estamos de nuevo en las Vegas, Nevada, hogar de los grandes casinos, la ciudad de las apuestas en el cual una buena apuesta puedes hacer tus sueños en realidad.

Kristine: Hola de nuevo, soy su reportera Kristine Leahny, estamos aquí de nuevo presentando a los nuevos grupos que participaran en el Monte Midoyirama, estemos hemos tragido un grupo selecto de personajes que pondrán a prueba todas sus habilidades físicas, psicológicas y espirituales en esta competencia.

Matt: Estas en lo cierto Kristine, hemos invitado al seis grupos de concursantes de quince integrantes, y a 10 comodines, puedes demostrarnos quienes serán nuestros héroes.

Akbar: Bueno, en el primer grupo que representa el color Blanco. Que son los grupos de héroes y protagonistas de sus respectivos mundos.

Matt: Tenemos desde luchadores, ninjas, espadachines, magos, estudiantes, operadores y miembros de organizaciones.

Kristine: Exactamente , entre su líder tenemos ni mas ni menos que el Guerrero Z y Super Sayayin Son Goku.

Matt: ¿Quién es el capitán del grupo de los antihéroes que están representando con el color Azul?

Kristine: Su Capitan es el propio Itachi Uchiha en el grupo de Antiheroes.

Akbar: Tambien hemos traído a un grupo selecto de Heroínas de gran categoría, que estarán representado con el Color Rojo.

Kristine: Su capitana si que estuvo difícil porque hay tres lideres natas, están entre Serena ``Sailor Moon´´ la Titania Erza Scarlet y Yoruichi Shihōin.

Akbar: Woow, estoy ansionso en verlas en acción, seguro que mejoraran el rendimientos de las chicas que tenemos como la categoría de Kacy Catanzaro y de Jessi Grafft.

Matt: Pero no solamente ellos/as fueron invitado, si no que también hemos invitado a los antagonistas de las respectivas series.

Akbar: ¿Pero porque hicisteis eso Matt?

Matt: Fueron peticiones suyas, pero no se preocupen el monte midoyirama fue especializada para anular sus poderes, asi que no podrán hacer trampa, y además podremos sacar lo mejor de las rivalidades entre héroes y villanos.

Akbar: Bueno..aun así no estoy seguro ¿Quién es su capitán del bando de los villanos? Kristine.

Kristine: Tenemos un empate entre el Shinigami Sosuke Aizen y el shinobi Madara Uchiha como autoproclamados Capitanes.

Akbar: Si que habrá fricciones entre los villanos.

Matt: Tambien invitados a los maestros tanto de héroes y villanos y ellos aceptaron con gusto en la competencia.

Akbar: Me preocupa que son personas de mayoría de edad, solamente nuestro Abuelo Ninja Kelvin Antoine y el Mr Pulpo de Ninja Warrior fueron los mas representativos pero nunca pudieron pasar ni siquiera los primeros obstáculos.

Matt: Según lo que sabemos su capitán es el aclamado Santo de Libra Dokho.

Kristine: Tambien de ultimo momento hemos invitado a un grupo de invitados especiales para dar batalla a los personajes del anime.

Matt: Sabes mas quien será su capitán.

Kristine: Solamente sabemos de su frase particular ``requiescat in pace´´

Akbar: ¿Quién será ese sujeto?

Matt: Solamente hay que esperar, y jutstamente tenemos a un grupo de comodines por el voto del publico de los concursantes.

Akbar: Bueno, espero que esos concursantes sobrevivan a esa competencia porque el Monte Midoyirama no perdonara nadie.

Matt: Bueno sin mas damos comienzo a nuestra primera competencia de Ninja Warrior: Anime vs The World.

Muy bien con eso termina el capitulo de hoy.

Disculpen si aun no han visto caídas, lesiones o humillaciones aun me acostumbro a ese nuevo estilo de fic.

Por el momento necesitare de su ayuda amigos, en que miembros de los grupos merecen estar en esa competencia.

Tenemos hasta el momento.

Heroes (Blanco)

1:Son Goku (Lider de los heroes)

2:Naruto Uzumaki (Segundo a Mando)

3:Luffy D Monkey

4:Natsu Dragneel

5:Ichigo Kurosaki

6:Inuyasha

7:Kazuto kirigaya (de SAO)

8:Tsukune (de rosario+vampire)

9:Kenshin Kimura

10:Ash Ketchum

11: Basara (de testament of sister new devil)

12: Issei Hyodou.

13: Syaoran Li (tsubasa chronicles)

14: Marcus Daimon/ Tai Kamiya/Takuya Kanbara/Davis Motomiya

15: Seiya de Pegaso/Tenma/Koga

Tengo otras opciones para otros heroes y me gustaria escuchar sus opiniones para ver si hay cambios de ultimo minuto

Yusuke Urameshi, Edward Elric, Tsunayoshi Sawada,kurogane

Grupo de Antiheroes

1: Itachi Uchiha

2: Vegeta

3: Sasuke Uchiha

4: Laxus Dreyar

5: Gajeel Redfox

6: Sesshoumaru

7: Vali lucifer

8: Sabo

9: dracule milhawn

10: zoro roronoa

11: Sanji

12: Ishida

13: Saga de Geminis o Kanon de Geminis

14: Ikki de Fenix

15\. Asuka Langley

Opciones: Byakuya Kuchiki, Ulquiorra, Ultear, Minerva, Camus de Acuario, Nagato, Paul (Pokemon), Gary (Pokemon)

Grupo de Villanos

1: Sosuke Aizen

2: Madara Uchiha

3: Akainu

4: Doflamingo

5: Zeref

6: Grinmjoww

7: Raiser phenex

8: Naraku

9: Kurata

10: Hades (Saint Seiya)

11: Raynare

12: Team Rocket

13: Sailor Galaxia

14: Makoto Shisio

15: Nappa

Opciones: Raditz, No17, Orochimaru, Kabuto, Obito, Kaguya, Gin, Hades (FT) Zancrow, Barbanegra, Pandora, Digimon Kaiser, Giovanni. Kotohona Katsura, Kaworu Nagisa.

Grupo de Chicas.

1: Erza Scarlet

2: Yoruichi Shihōin

3: Sailor Moon

4: Rias Gremory

5: Koneko Toujou

6: Yuna de Aguila

7: Tier Hallibel

8: Sakura Haruno

9: Hinata Hyuga

10: Nami

11: Nico Robin

12: Kagome

13:Mio naruse (de testament of sister)

14: Sakura Kimimoto

15: Asuna yuuki (de SAO)

Opciones: Akeno Himemiya, Mirajane Strauss, Wendy Marvell, Kaoru, Sango, Sora takenouchi, Mimi tachikawa, Rika nokada ,Zoe orimoto, Yuri, May ,Iris ,Misty, Boa Hancock, _Kagura_ Mikazuchi, Soi Fong, Sailor Mercury, Mars, Venus, Shaina de Ofiuco, Moka Ayashiya, Mizore Shirayuki, Kurumu Kurono.

Grupo de Maestros

1: Azazel o Sirzechs Gremory o Michael

2: Roshi

3: silvers rayleigh

4: Jiraiya

5: Kisuke Urahara

6: Makarov

7: Seijuro Hiko

8: Dokho de Libra

9: Marin de Aguila

10: Kakashi Hatake

11: Mavis Vermillon

12: Shigure

13: Shizuka Nekonome

14: Iruka Umino

15: Might Guy o Pikoro.

Grupo de Invitados Especiales

Seran 15 participantes inesperados elegidos por mi que seguro les dara pelea a los heroes y villanos del anime.

y ya solamente nos faltan 10 participantes como Comodines.

seran 10 del anime de cualquiera, sean secundarios, de relleno, rivales o otro personaje que me haya faltado.

Bueno, estare un tiempo fuera para acostumbrarme a escribir ese nuevo estilo de fic, pero lo hare lo mas rapido que pueda

Bueno sin mas me retiro para la proxima.

Hasta la proxima


	3. Stage 1 part 1

Hola amigos como han estado todos, aquí de nuevo con un nuevo capítulo de ese poco convencional fic que hice para todos ustedes, y es el famoso programa tanto japonés y americano que es el propio Ninja Warrior o SASUKE y American Ninja Warrior.

Bueno para serles sinceros me tome un tiempo para ver quiénes serán los primeros concursantes en participar en esta primera etapa y bueno también vi algunos videos en como diseñare mi versión de los obstáculos.

La mayoría de los obstáculos de la primera etapa tanto en SASUKE y en American Ninja Warrior son de 8 obstáculos y de 2 minutos y 20 segundos, pero en este, serán de 4 minutos….porque mucho tiempo…sencillo

En esta ocasión, pondré 10 obstáculos, todos exigiendo fuerza, resistencia, velocidad, fuerza de agarre, agilidad, y gran concentración.

Y bueno ahora si prometo que habrá logros, fracasos y mucha personas mojadas.

Sin más comenzamos con los reviews.

 _ **Alexzero:**_ Hola amigo gracias por el review, si es poco a poco que se va desarrollando este fic pero valdrá la pena y bueno espero que te guste este capítulo amigo.

 _ **Zafir09:**_ Hola amigo gracias por el review y bueno no hay muchos antagonistas de Saint Seiya que sean dioses como son Poseidón, Hades o son los casos de Pallas o Abel, pero déjame ver quien será ese capitán, que más y bueno ya se hizo la votación y ya está cerrada quien será la capitana de las chicas, y ya verás en donde coloco a Michael y a Sirzechs al igual que Kuroka y bueno espero que te guste el siguiente capítulo, seguro te gustara.

 _ **Guest:**_ Hola amigo, gracias por el review, y sip siempre hago fics que salen de lo convencional, e inesperados o raros, y también me divierto cuando los concursantes caen al agua, por tales errores, sean simples o bien idiotas. Y bueno me tomare mi tiempo para hacer ese capítulo, y gracias por apoyarme, y claro que lo continuare tu solo disfruta.

Bueno sin más comenzamos.

 _ **Capítulo 2: Primera Etapa 1er parte**_

De regreso se encontraban nuestros comentaristas preferidos conversando de lo que seria la primera etapa.

Akbar: Matt según lo que sabemos, han remodelado las cuatro etapas, si no me equivoco.

Matt: No te equivocas Akbar, debido que Geoff y Isaac fueron los primeros ganadores de ANW y cada vez que se corona un campeón tienen que remodelar todo desde cero con tan solo unas excepciones.

Akbar: ¿Y cuáles son esas excepciones?

Matt: Eso no los explicara nuestra reportera Kristine Leany.

Ahí se encontraba una rubia de cabello largo de ojos azules con gran cuerpo tipo modelo vestido rojo esperando para que comenzara a dar la introducción.

Kristine: Gracias Matt, de pie entre nuestros primeros competidores de la primera etapa tenemos 10 obstáculos, en los cuales 3 son nuevos y estará haciendo debut en este primera competencia de Ninja Warrior: Anime vs The World.

Los competidores entre sus puestos, algunos comiendo en algunas tiendas y otros mirando la gran pantalla mirando a la reportera.

Kristine: Primero hará debut el _**1: Salto de Longitud (Long Jump)**_ se trata que el competidor tiene 25 metros para ganar velocidad con el fin de despejar un 4,5 m para saltar. Para suavizar el impacto, la plataforma de aterrizaje está hecho de arena para amortiguar la caída pero tengan cuidado, si tocan el agua quedaran fuera así que el salto y la velocidad son claves. A continuación se presentara el _**2: "Tronco Colgante" (Log Grip)**_ se trata que el competidor deben aferrarse a un tronco vertical de 60 cm de espesor con sus brazos y piernas mientras se desliza por una pista y nueve metros hasta la siguiente plataforma. El tronco contiene muchas pequeñas hendiduras para proporcionar algo de agarre. Pero en el camino habrá algunos topes para cual sacude el tronco forzando al competidor a caer. Si lograron pasarlos será mejor que tengan equilibrio porque sigue el _**3: ``El Erizo´´ (Hedgehog)**_ El competidor debe cruzar un tronco largo rotatorio de 4 metros de longitud que tiene varios pilares grandes para reducir la velocidad de movimiento. Ese obstáculo es ``sencillo´´ pero nadie debe subestimar esos obstáculos, un pequeño error y caerán al agua y fuera de la competencia. Ahí sigue el que elimino el 40% de los competidores en el ANW temporada 6 La ` _ **4: `La Seda Deslizante´´ (Skild Slider)**_ Los competidores tendrían que tomar dos cortinas conectados desde la parte arriba de una pendiente y deslizarse la cortina abajo de la pista y el tiempo de su aterrizaje en la plataforma de abajo. Tengan mucho cuidado con ese obstáculo normalmente se enredan las cortinas o bien no sincronizan bien mal su aterrizaje, el siguiente, un clásico de la primera etapa y el más peligroso _**5: ``El Salto de la araña´´ (Jumping Spider)**_ Los competidores se les da una pista larga para ganar velocidad con el fin de saltar hacia arriba a las paredes de un mini trampolín. Una vez que encuentran un agarre en la parte del camino de la araña, que viajarían hacia delante hasta que llegaron al punto de la caminata de araña, en el que se tenga que subir una porción ascendente y luego viajar horizontalmente de nuevo para llegar al final del obstáculo a caer hasta la mitad sobre una estera de aterrizaje. Este obstáculo es el más peligroso porque ha eliminado el mas del 50% de los competidores tanto en SASUKE y en ANW. Luego de que aterrizaron bien les presenta nuestro obstáculo _**6: ``El Ataque del medio tubo´´ (Half Pipe Attack)**_ Los competidores deben correr a través de un medio tubo vertical, a continuación, dar un salto desde el medio tubo a mitad de camino a través de llegar a una cuerda que se balancea a sí mismos en una pista de aterrizaje estrecho para luego llegar a nuestro debutante el _**7: El Tacleador (Machine Tackle**_ ) Los competidores tienen que seguir presionando hasta que se unen las tres cajas, siendo entonces parte de las cajas entran en la plataforma. Las cajas cada una pesan entre 140, 160 y 180 kg de peso En total, los competidores tienen que empujar el peso de 480kg hasta el final de la pista pero hay una excepción entre las mujeres ellas solo necesitan empujar un peso de 240kg. Deben tener cuidado porque se les acabara la energía para el siguiente obstáculo, se trata de otro debutante un clásico mejorado para los competidores, _**8: ``La Doble Pared Curvada´´(Double Wrapped Wall)**_ La primera pared es 4,0 m de altura y la segunda pared es equivalente a la versión Shin-SASUKE (4,5 m). Los competidores deben agarrar velocidad para subir a la pared. Aquí necesitaran técnica para subir las paredes curvadas, para nuestro penúltimo se trata del _**9: Puente Rodante- (Spin Bridge)**_ el competidor tiene que correr a través de cuatro esferas, que giran cuando se toca. Se debe tener velocidad, pies ligeros, agilidad y correr sin detenerse, para ya llegar al último obstáculo y el ultimo debutante de la primera etapa es el _**10: ``La Escalada del Leñador´´ (Lumberjack Climb)**_ el último obstáculo tratara de escalar una pared de 90 grados con los pies y las manos, muy parecida al obstáculo del giro de la araña una vez a la cima, tocaran el botón. Pero deberán hacer en 4 minutos, eso sería todo chicos.

Matt: Vaya esta vez sí que la veo difícil para nuestros primeros concursantes.

Akbar: Tu tranquilo ellos cuentan con sus habilidades físicas seguro que podrán en la primera etapa.

Matt: Bueno eso sí, ¿Quiénes serán los primeros en participar?

Akbar: Entre ellos veremos a Mr Satan que él se auto invito para competir y agregar otro de sus títulos en su posesión, otro que quiero verlo en competencia será a Kazuto Kirigaya uno de los recientes héroes en su mundo, al igual que quiero ver a Marin de Águila, es una de las mujeres más fuertes que tenemos, y otros mas que veremos en competencia.

Matt: Bueno veamos ¿quiénes participaran en esta primera ronda?

En ese momento se mostraban los primeros 20 concursantes que participaran.

1: Mr Satan

2: Shikamaru Nara

3: Yasutora Sado ``Chad´´

4: Yamcha

5: Rito Yuuki

6: Gray Fullbuster

7: ¿? (Agregado)

8: (Agregado)

9: James

10: Sanji Vinsmoke

11: Kazuto Kirigaya

12: Iruka Umino

13: Basara Toujou

14: Yoh Asakura

15: Marin de Águila

16: Jesse

17: Masaru Daimon

18: Iris

19: Mio Naruse

20: ¿?: (Agregado)

Matt: Bueno damos inicio a nuestra primera competencia en…..

Akbar/Matt/Kristine: ¡AMERICAN NINJA WARRIOR: ANIME VS THE WORLD!

Y con eso damos inicia a la primera competencia con el primer competidor y se trataba ni mas ni menos que el ``Salvador´´ y actual campeón de las artes marciales, Mr Satan.

watch?v=zQpTva4WhIY

(Tema de entrada de Mr Satan- Sheamus FCW titantron (2nd theme))

Vemos en el punto de partida a un hombre de tez morena clara con el pelo estilo afro de color negro, vestido con una camisa negra, pantalones blancos y unas botas deportivas tipo boxeo al igual que un cinturón de campeonato dorado en cintura demostrando como siempre su fuerza con un pequeño espectáculo para sus fanáticos.

Perfil del competidor

Vemos en la ciudad Satan en su mansión, mas específicos en su sala de entrenamiento personal de el entrenando de forma rigurosa con levantamiento de pesas y notaba que si se esta esforzando levantar esas pesas de 200 kg con dificultad pero con logros.

Mr Satan: Que hay a todos, soy su servidor Mr Satan, actual campeón mundial de las artes marciales y me estoy postulando en esta competencia, de hecho ya soy un guerrero ninja, denme el titulo los venceré a todos.

Y seguimos miramos segmentos viendo las peleas como la de Cell, No 18, la de Majin Boo y otros siempre ``ganando´´ en sus peleas.

Mr Satan: Este año veremos un nuevo campeón y este será MR SATAN

Una vez terminado de ver el video de Mr Satan, el competidor hacia una pequeña demostración de lo que el podría hacer con su fuerza física en el cual ponía una pila de 20 tejas para luego romperlas con un tajo de su puno derecho rompiendo casi todas de las 20 tejas que pudo romper solamente rompió 19.

Mr Satan: Esto es para mis fanes y para mi hija Videl Jajajajajajaja.

Y entre el público se encontraba su hija Videl con su prometido Son Gohan avergonzados de la actitud de Mr Satan mientras que entre algunas filas se encontraban algunos aficionados animándolo para la vergüenza de su equipo y de los comentaristas

Videl: (Tragame tierra por favor)

Akbar / Matt / Kristin: (Presumido)

Matt: Bueno por lo menos tiene la agilidad para pasar sin problemas en esa primera Etapa

Akbar: Si eso que no lo derrota el Salto de Longitud se estrenara en nuestra arena.

Matt: Bueno solamente hay que comprobarlo.

Sonaron los indicadores que indicaban que comiencen Mir Satan que luego de quitarse el cinturón comenzó por primero frotar en la pista de 25 metros pero luego comienzo a tomar vuelo corriendo como si fuera un mañana aterrizando con cierta dificultad...

Matt: Fue un aterrizaje duro para nuestro concursante.

Akbar: Por lo menos aterrizo en la arena que en el agua jajajaja

Ahora el campeón, se sujetaba del Tronco rodante con un abrazo de oso apoyándose de las hendiduras del tronco sujetándose del viaje sacudiéndolo pero para la sorpresa de varios el soporto el viaje.

Matt: Ese tronco siempre causa problemas a los nuevos participantes.

Akbar: La clave es sujetarse bien del tronco y soportar los impactos a la caída de cada hendidura, debes soportar un tremendo impacto para llegar, pero por lo que vemos Mr Satan controla bien ese obstáculo.

Matt: A pesar de su arrogancia tiene buen curriculum tienen experiencia en varias artes marciales.

En la competencia Mr Satan se sacudía los dedos del dolor y de fatiga al ver que tendría que enfrentarse al Erizo.

Matt: Debe tener cuidado en el Erizo, ese tronco gira con sus astas de madera, si no te mueves rápida te caerás.

Akbar: Si pudo con el tronco colgante, podrá con el erizo.

Mientras tanto en el público

Se encontraba la hija de Mr Satan Videl junto con su prometido Son Gohan apoyando a el a pesar de su arrogancia.

Videl: Vamos Papá tu puedes hacerlo

Son Gohan: Vamos Señor usted puede no tenga miedo.

De regreso con el competidor.

Mr Satan con más animo decidió cruzar el obstáculo con cuidado evitando que le golpeara las astas de madera que giraban en 360 grados al igual que el tronco, luego de algunas dificultades logro pasar para seguir con la Seda Deslizante.

Matt: Esta vez tendrá que tener cuidado con ese obstáculo.

Akbar: Coincido contigo, ese obstáculo en apariencia inofensivo, fue el que elimino a de 10 a 15 competidores de la Zona de Venice desde nuestro ''Padrino'' David Campbell, James ''La Bestia'' Mcgrath, Dustin Rocho, Derek Nakamoto hasta la nueva celebridad Kevin Bull.

Matt: El deber tener sincronizada en donde debe caer en la alfombra inflable y tener cuidado en la velocidad.

Akbar: Veremos si podrá.

Una vez que llego a la cima, Mr Satan tomando la seda sujetándola de bien de sus antebrazos y mirando que eran como unos 10 metros en picada se decidió lanzarse con el deslizador ahora bien sujeto pero con dificultad evitando que se le enredara la seda, y justamente que iba a ceder caer con gracia hacia la alfombra de panzazo.

Akbar y Matt: Auchhh eso sí tuvo que doler.

Hasta sus aficionados y su hija encogieron de dolor al ver dura caída pero seguía en la competencia que mercaban 2 minutos y 30 segundos.

Ahora Mr Satan ya recuperado del aterrizaje forzoso, se levantaba para dirigirse hacia su siguiente obstáculo, el más temido de todos de la primera etapa. El temido Salto de la Arana.

Matt: Esta vez no tendrá que titubear. El salto de la araña debes comprometerte en el salto

Akbar: Coincido contigo, debes tener un buen salto y sujetarte de las 4 extremidades de las paredes.

Matt: Espero que sus botas sean de su tracción.

Akbar: Veremos si tiene el salto necesario veámoslo.

Ahora en el cuarto obstáculo Mr Satan veía que el tiempo se le estaba consumiendo se secaba las manos y las suelas de sus botas para tener la mejor tracción posible y dio un grito de aliento y salto desde el mini-trampolín hacia La pared adhiriéndose con mucho titubeo y en riesgo de caerse pero todos miraron a el escalando como si fuera una araña.

Akbar y Matt: LO HIZO

Videl: CONTINUA ASI PAPÁ SIGUE ASI

AFICIONADOS: ¡ESE ES NUESTRO HEROE. NUESTRO PROXIMO GUERRERO NINJA!

Mr satan con dificultad en caminar luego de notar que su calzado no era de tracción se estaba resbalando y todo a prisa seguía escalando con pies y manos en la paredes intricadas hasta llegar la salida en el cual salto en un colchón amortiguando su caída.

Luego de tomar una bocanada en el aire sigio de forma instantánea en el siguiente obstáculo, el ataque del medio tubo. En el cual Mr Satan corrió por debajo del medio tubo para tener mejor posibilidad para saltar y sujetar la cuerda hacia el suelo.

Matt: Woow sin dudarlo siguió como si nada en el ataque del medio tubo.

Akbar: Eso es tener coraje, lo hizo como todo un experto, quedarse debajo del tubo en vez de arriba para luego aterrizar seguro.

Matt: Creo que lo subestimamos.

Akbar: Ahora veremos su gran fuerza en el tacleador.

Matt: Ese obstáculo requiere que empujes esas cajas hacia la doble pared curvada.

Akbar: Sera un sufrimiento para su cuerpo, ese obstáculo dejo sin fuerzas a los campeones Makoto Nagano y Yuuji Urushihara en Sasuke 31.

Matt: Si él pudo romper esas tejas y con esos títulos eso no será nada, y además creo que te traen recuerdos.

Akbar: Ni que lo digas, yo que era el defensor de los Raiders de Oukland tuve que taclear a muchos atacantes y se cuánto se necesita para taclear.

Ahora veamos ya un Mr Satan empujando con su cuerpo las cajas primero la de 140 luego la de 160 y por último la de 180 kg en total está cargando unos 480 kg de peso empujando. y gracias a una pequeña cámara dentro de una de las cajas tomando una vista del rostro de MR Satan que estaba sufriendo de cansancio y de fatiga

Luego de unos pequeños pasos que le quedaban se subió a una pequeña escalera para subirse para estar frente a frente con la doble pared curvada, la primera de 4 metros pero la siguiente una de 4 metros y medio. y su tiempo estaba entren 1:20.

Matt: Creo que el tiempo se le está acabando ahora debería correr como si no fuera un mañana.

Akbar: Vamos Mr Satan usted Puede.

Ahora se encontraba un Mr Satan agotado por el tacleador estaba mirando de forma imponente la pared cóncava de 4 metros

El con las fuerzas que le quedaban el corrió hacia la pared con la técnica ideal primerio dio un salto con un pie para dar un pequeño impulso para sujetarse encima de la pared con firmeza.

Akbar: Muy bien hecho.

Matt: Impresionante que sea su primera ocasión.

Akbar: Ahora seguirá con el segundo obstáculo, porque le queda menos de 1 Minuto para terminar.

Ahora con la segunda pared ahora un poco más alta que la primera, el sin miedo a pesar que ya le dolían los brazos y el cuerpo pero no le importó, él lo hacía por su hija y por su público que lo querían y no se daría por vencido, y con un último esfuerzo corrió hacia la segunda pared y con la misma técnica subió con problemas y ahora estaba en el penúltimo obstáculo, el temido Puente Rodante.

Matt: Esta vez tendrá que correr.

Akbar: La clave de ese obstáculo, es Correr y dar pisadas ligeras.

Y siguiendo las indicaciones de todos, Mr Satan rezo de forma rápida y corrió lo mas rápido sin detenerse a pesar de que cada una de las bolas giraban al pisar asustando un poco al competidor.

Ya solamente le quedaban 45 segundos y Mr Satan tomo la soga para columpiarse hacia el colchón flotante para llegar al último obstáculo, la escalada del leñador

Matt: Solamente le queda unos cuantos segundos,

Akbar: Si solamente necesita escalar y ya habrá completado.

Matt: Me preocupa que el tacleador y las paredes curvadas les quitara la fuerza necesaria.

Akbar: Si pudo enfrentarse ante cell y a Majin Buu, podrá contra este último obstáculo de la primera ronda

Ahora estamos viendo el último aliento de Mr Satan escalando la subida solamente con la manos y los pies en una pared de madera con una inclinación de 90 grados dificultándolo a él y peor cuando escucho la alarma de que le quedaban 10 segundos.

Matt: APRESURATE

Akbar: SIGUE SIGUE

Aficionados: NO SE RINDA MR SATAN.

Videl: VAMOS PAPÁ, YA CASI LLEGAS

Mr Satan ya en la cima con unos 5 segundos y con cansancio y con la lengua salida de su boca llego para oprimir el botón en 2 segundos. y cayendo al suelo totalmente agotado.

Matt: Tenemos nuestro primer ganador de la primera etapa.

Akbar: Al tiempo, sí que tuvo que sufrir para oprimir ese botón.

Matt: Al parecer si tiene más que dar, tenemos que observarlo mejor para la segunda etapa.

Akbar: Si será un talentoso competidor, vamos con nuestra reportera Kristine

Ahora nos encontrábamos con la reportera con un exhausto Mr Satan que estaba respirando entre cortado.

Kristine: Mr Satan eres el primero en salir y el primero en lograr el primer éxito para esta competencia, como se siente al ser el primero.

Mr Satan: Me duele todo mi cuerpo pero estoy feliz en que siguiera adelante, por eso es lo que amo, amo eso, creo que ese sera mi nueva afición.

Kristine: Me alegro ese entusiasmo, bien ve a los camerinos porque creo que ti hija te estará esperando.

Mr Satan: Muchas gracias.

Kristine: Bien chicos, regresamos.

De regreso con nuestros comentaristas ahora esperando el siguiente competidor.

Matt: Tenemos a otro de nuestro grupo a uno talentoso cerebrito, un miembro destacado del Clan Nara.

Akbar: Si nuestro siguiente competidor será Shikamaru Nara.

y en el punto de partida se encontraba un joven de unos 18 a de edad de cabellera negra con cola de caballo en forma de pina de ojos azules y estaba vestido con una camisa gris con el símbolo del clan Nara en el centro junto con unos shorts Negros y uno Tenis deportivos del mismo color. y en su camina además del símbolo de su clan portaba el #2.

Perfil del competidor.

''A pesar que fue un agregado, el esta destacado entre los mejores intelectuales de su clan y de otros, superando con creces al intelecto de los Kages y de los Sabios, hasta el propio Daimyo le ofreció un puesto como uno de los 12 guardianes. Vemos a una rata de laboratorio que un atleta profesional. pero que las apariencias no los engañe´´

Shikamaru: Ah problemático en que me he metido, pero debo dar lo mejor de mi si no me la cobraran.

Ahora miramos a Shikamaru disfrutando de las nubes del dia dando cierta molestia a sus fanáticas. Hablamos de su madre Yoshino Nara y de su novia Temari que miraba con desaprobación ante la pereza de el.

Shikamaru: (Problematicas)

y al escuchar el sonido de punto de partida Shikamaru con cierta pereza se levantaba para comenzar a correr los 25 metros para saltar al salto de longitud sin problemas.

Matt: Por lo menos es ágil con las piernas.

Akbar: No me agrada que lo esté subestimando, el siguiente obstáculo si no te pones listo, te tumbara...

Justamente cuando decía eso Shikamaru de forma lenta se sujetaba del tronco pero sin apoyarse en las hendiduras del tronco pero ya era demasiado tarde para el Nara, porque cuando comenzó andar el tronco en el primer sacudón tiro a Shikamaru en las aguas del Midoyirama.

#2 Shikamaru Nara- FUERA- ELIMINADO

Matt: Me lo temía...

Akbar: No se sujetó bien del tronco, esos sacudones no importa si te sujetas con los brazos y piernas, si te apoyas completamente ese tronco te tirara.

Matt: Bueno pero lo veremos en la próxima temporada y podrá tener su redención.

Akbar: Si eso no lo matan...

Mientras tanto estaban viendo a un Shikamaru totalmente mojado huyendo de la furia de su madre y de su novia con ciertas armas que querían molerlos a golpes.

Yoshino y Temari: VEN AQUI MALDITO PEREZOSO, NO TE ESCAPARAS DE TU CASTIGO.

Shikamaru: !Mujeres Problemáticas!

Matt: Crees que debemos llamar a Seguridad o a los médicos.

Akbar: Ah primero que le disciplinen y luego llamamos a los médicos, siempre los Naras son muy metódicos pero perezosos, siempre ellos necesitan una...iniciativa.

Matt: Si tú lo dices amigo. Bien regresemos a los comerciales.

De regreso en el Ninja Warrior: Anime vs The World

Matt: Mientras estábamos en los comerciales...Dos más competidores intentaron pasar la primera etapa...

El concursante #3 Yasutora Sado "Chad'' Y el concursante #4 Yamcha ambos superaron el Salto de Longitud, el tronco Colgante y la Seda deslizante, pero todos fueron detenidos por el Salto de la araña, Chad por su altura colosal cayo al no posicionarse bien en el salto, mientras que Yamcha ese salto mal en el mini trampolín con un pobre salto recibiendo un buen baño de agua.

Chad: Sera para el próximo año

Yamcha: Me gano los nervios maldición.

Akbar: De regreso en la meta, ahora miramos a nuestro nuevo concursante si ese es otro de nuestros héroes uno de los nuevos.

Matt: Si es novato paro ya se está ganando un nombre Rito Yuuki puede ser despistado pero tiene sus momentos.

Ahora miramos a un Rito totalmente calmo pero por interior estaba muy nervioso al sentir las presencias de sus amigas Yumi y Lala.

Yumi y Lala: Tu puedes Rito-Kun.

Rito al escuchar el sonido de partida el comenzó a trotar de forma tranquila pero luego comenzó a correr de manera frenética y justamente que iba a saltar se le enredo sus tenis sin poder saltar cayo hacia el aterrizaje de forma...dolorosa.

Matt: Auchhhh eso tuvo que doler.

Akbar: Eso le dolerá mañana.

Mientras que las chicas en vez de estar triste se estaban muriéndose de la risa al ver la expresión de la cara de Rito en la arena de la pista marcada.

Rito: (No es mi día)

Akbar: Bueno eso fue un aterrizaje forzoso que salió mal.

Matt: Seguramente se recuperara para la siguiente temporada, tiene talento para seguir mucho más allá...Ahora continuemos con el siguiente competidor...

Continuara...

Muy bien con eso termina el capítulo de hoy.

Disculpen por las tardanzas pero aún me sigo acostumbrando a ese estilo de fic, y espero haber dado en el clavo para su agrado.

Muy bien como sabrán ya tenemos a nuestro primer finalista para la segunda etapa y es mas ni menos que Mr Satan.

Siento lastima en como termino Rito Yuuki, pero fue a petición de un amigo que hiciera esa parte en forma graciosa y dolorosa.

Ya veremos más caídas dolorosas, bochornosas y más éxitos.

Quienes serán esos tres agregados.

Podrá algunos superar ese campo minado.

Por los curiosos en saber más de este programa de Ninja warrior y de American Ninja Warrior, les recomiendo que estén en mi grupo de facebook llamado: Naruto Fanfics Autores y Lectures ahí les podre pasar imágenes de los obstáculos, de los concursantes y de demás información para esta competencia.

Para el próximo capitulo les estaré escribiendo la otra parte de los demás concursantes como Gray, El equipo Rocket, Marin de Aguila y de nuestro héroe Kazuto

Tomare un tiempo para afinar mejor las caidas de ellos.

Sin mas me despido

Hasta Luego


	4. Capítulo 3: Stage 1…parte 12

Hola Amigos como han estado, aquí de nuevo con un nuevo capítulo del fic de Ninja Warrior y American Ninja Warrior, ahora que vi que les gusto un preludio de lo que pasara a nuestros protagonistas en la competencia de obstáculos más difícil del mundo.

Bueno me alegro que hayan sido de su agradado y su preferencia, a pesar de sus pocos review y favoritos, me da gusto que les gusten, tanto los obstáculos, las caídas, humillaciones y los competidores.

Al igual que gracias por su opinión y tips para la siguiente continuación de la parte 1

También quiero agradecerles por todo su apoyo, en especial a varios autores por su apoyo, desde los concursantes, los obstáculos y sus apariciones.

Ya verán quienes serán las victi….digamos competidores jeejeje eh he

Sin más comenzamos con los reviews.

 _ **Zafir09:**_ Hola amigo, gracias por el review, sip fue una gran sorpresa en que el inesperado Mr Satan saliera con el #1 y fuera el primer finalista, y en cuanto a Chad, bueno como te lo había dicho los competidores de gran tamaño colosal como es el caso de Chad tienen dificultades con obstáculos de salto, ese es el caso del Jumping Spider-Salto de la araña que es el obstáculos más difícil y mortífero de la etapa 1 desde SASUKE (Ninja Warrior) y American Ninja Warrior, y sip lamentablemente nuestro Nara preferido esta de vago como siempre, pero no te preocupes porque su Madre y Novia lo mantendrán bien despierto la próxima vez. Y espero que te sorprendas más de lo que vendrá, tu solo espéralo amigo.

 _ **Alex no Kitsune:**_ Hola amigo, gracias por el review, y si a todos les sorprendieron de la victoria inesperada de Mr Satan pero él ya es común salvarse en el último momento como las luchas entre Cell, Buu, 18, Baby y Omega shenron y en cuanto que él sea el nuevo ganador…lo dudo mucho hay otros más fuertes. Y ya verás quienes aparecerán y ya ando viendo de las parejas, tu solo disfrútalo vale, y gracias por tu preferencia amigo.

 _ **fanfic meister:**_ Hola amigo, gracias por tu preferencia al fic y te agradezco por el review y claro que se pondrá mucho más interesante, tu solo esperarlo eh.

 _ **Alexzero:**_ Hola amigo, gracias por el review si fue una lástima en la eliminación prematura de Rito Yuuki, y ya verás que sucederá con el, y gracias por tu preferencia a los comerciales, le da un toque de un pequeño resumen del competidor como la de Mr Satan, ya veremos quienes pasaran o quienes caerán.

Bueno sin más preámbulos, el capítulo de hoy.

 _ **Capítulo 3: Stage 1…parte 1.2.**_

Monte Midoyirama , Las Vegas, Nevada, Estados Unidos

Matt: Estamos De regreso en el Monte Midoyirama en la etapa 1, luego de que el competidor y héroe de To love Ru Rito Yuuki quedo eliminado de la etapa 1 de la forma más dolorosa y bochornosa para el

Akbar: En defensa de Rito, fue un debutante nuevo para el salto de longitud, fue algo nuevo para el el es un estudiante de preparatoria solamente fue mala suerte.

Matt: Aun así fue un error que le costó caro, vamos con la reportera Kristine Leany.

La siguiente escena nos toma con la reportera que estaba un Rito siendo asistido por los médicos Wendy Marvell y Chopper. Al igual que su querida hermana menor Mikan Yūki y sus amigas Lala Satalin y Momo Velia.

Kristine: Doctores ¿cómo se encuentra el competidor?

Chopper: El paciente se está recuperando el traumatismo facial, nada grave.

Wendy: Solamente fue daño superficial, debes tener cuidado con esas caídas severas Rito-San.

Rito: Lose, lo siento.

Mikan: Ah hermano, elegisteis el momento equivocado en hacer tus idioteces.

Rito: No me culpes, los nervios me ganaron.

Mikan: Siempre culpan a los nervios mi querido hermano

Rito: No me regañes aquí.

Kristine: Rito-San, sé que te encuentras decepcionado, pero¿ te encuentras bien?

Rito: Hai, lo siento por decepcionarlos pero me ganaron los nervios, debí haberme metido atletismo en la preparatoria.

Mikan: No te culpes hermanito, nosotras tres junto con Mea te ayudaremos para vencer la etapa 1.

Rito: Gracias por el apoyo hermanita, también gracias por apoyarme chicas.

Lala/Momo: No hay de que Rito-Kun.

Kristine: Me da gusto que lo tomes con tranquilidad, Esperemos volver a verte en el siguiente año Rito-San.

Rito: Oh y claro que volveré, quiero derrotar el Salto de longitud no me daré por vencido.

Kristine: Me alegro escuchar esas palabras, los dejo descansar, chicos.

La reportera se despedía del herido Rito junto con las chicas que seguían ayudando a el mientras que seguía atendido por los médicos Chopper y Wendy.

Matt: Bueno, fue un primar prematuro para el joven Rito pero lo volveremos a ver en el siguiente año.

Akbar: Regresara con mucho más fuerza te lo aseguro.

Matt: Tenemos la suerte en que tengamos un grupo especial de médicos en nuestra área y estamos totalmente capacitados por las lesiones.

Akbar: Estoy de acuerdo, desde las lesiones graves de Drew Drechsel, Luis Moco y de Jojo Byrum debemos estar preparado para cualquier cosa.

Matt: Entre los médicos tenemos desde la Sennin Tsunade Senju junto con sus apéndices Shizune Kato e Ino Yamanaka, al igual que tenemos al médico de los sombreros de paja Tony Chopper, a la Dragon Slayer de Cielo Wendy Marvell, a los capitanes de divisione Retsu Unohana y Mayuri Kurotsuchi al igual que el doctor Isshin Kurosaki.

Akbar: Al igual que tenemos a enfermeros y enfermas como la enfermera Joy, Shizuka , Kabuto Yakushi y a Ryoko al igual que Dende.

Matt: Vaya equipo, estamos preparado para cualquier cosas, al igual que la seguridad.

Akbar: SI Por si acaso sucede algunas cosas..

Matt: Bueno ahora tenemos a nuestro competidor que representa al grupo especial y viene del Fairy Tail como uno de los mejores magos de hielo.

Akbar: Y tenemos como invitada en nuestro palco a la maestra que le enseño todo, su hermana Ur Fullbuster.

Ur era una mujer de estatura media, con una figura delgada y curvilínea. Tenía el pelo corto de color púrpura oscuro que se mantuvo a la altura del hombro, debido el calor de la ciudad de las vegas, llevaba una ropa ligera que consta en una blusa gris sin mangas, un shorts y un par de sandalias negras de piso.

Ur: Hola chicos, encantadas en conocerlos, aun no me acostumbro el clima de esta ciudad.

Matt: Así es las vegas, una ciudad en pleno desierto pero aún mantiene su popularidad como la ciudad del pecado

Akbar: Hemos enterado que nuestro siguiente participante es tu alumno Gray.

Ur: Gray Fullbuster, es uno de los mejores magos de hielo, y creo que sobrevivirá a la etapa 1. Tengo fe en que no gaga el ridículo.

En ese momento aparecía en el punto de partida un joven mago de cabello de color azul oscuro con su tatuaje del gremio de Fairy tail pero lo más curioso que estaba desnudo en el torso, para el alivio de muchos porque él estaba vestido con unos pantalones negros y unos tenis deportivos de color blanco junto con el gafete con el numero #6.

Perfil del competidor

Estábamos dentro de un campo de hielo donde se encontraba Gray Fullbuster entrenando con su magia Ice Make pero también incluía en su entrenamiento algo de fuerza en el tren superior desde cargando grandes bloques de hielo, haciendo parkour en el campo y montañismo.

Gray: Hola a todos, soy Gray Fullbuster, miembro del gremio mágico de Fairy tail y uno de los mejores magos de hielo que hay.

Y mostrábamos escenas de sus peleas desde las típicas con Natsu, con las de Lyon y otros más contra gremios oscuros.

Gray: He estado mejorando en mi agilidad y mi fuerza de tren superior para mejorar mi agarre, pero mi mayor motivo es poder competir en contra de mi rival Natsu.

Y mostrábamos de nuevo ahora escenas cómicas entre lo rivales entre Natsu y Gray.

Gray: No dejare que el aliento de fuego me gane esta vez, yo seré el primer guerrero ninja de hielo y el primero guerrero ninja americano porque no hay nadie como yo.

Y en el público de la competencia se encontraba el competidor del bando de los héroes Natsu Dragneel y la novia de Gray, Juvia Loxar.

Natsu: Vamos Cubito de Hielo no me decepciones

Juvia: Usted puede Gray-Sama.

Ahora vemos a Gray dando un pequeño calentamiento para poder digamos refrescarse del calor intenso que hay en las vegas.

Matt: Bueno por lo menos está entrando en calor.

Ur: Asi es nuestro estilo Matt.

Akbar: No crees que le afectara el calor, dijo ustedes se especializan con el frio.

Ur: No se preocupen por él, es por eso que se quitó la camisa para estar en su temperatura ambiente, podrá con la etapa 1.

Matt: Veámoslo como le va.

Y una vez dicho el comentarista dio el inicio para que el mago comenzara a correr el campo para agarrar vuelo para el salto. Y lo logro caer con estilo en la arena.

Matt: Agarro buen vuelo y logro aterrizar.

Ur: En su entrenamiento debió saltar en grandes acantilados donde el fondo había grandes estalagmitas.

Akbar: No es algo…brutal tu forma de entrenarlo.

Ur: Para nada, él debe estar totalmente comprometido en el salto, asi que el error no es una opción para el

Ahora que Gray se estabilizaba luego del aterrizaje se dirigía hacia el Tronco Colgante en el cual se aseguraba sujetarse bien.

Matt: Vamos a ver si todo su entrenamiento les dará frutos.

Gray se sujetaba con fuerza al soportar las caídas del recorrido del tronco hasta que llego la salida donde el usuario de hielo se agitaba de las manos del dolor de los dedos.

Akbar: Bien hecho.

Ur: Y eso que es su primera vez.

Ahora Gray pasaba con cuidado y con rapidez El Erizo evitando que le golpeara las astas pero los pasos sin problemas.

Matt: Bien hecho, si que tiene la agilidad y solamente han pasado 1 minuto, ahora va por la Seda Deslizante.

Ur: espero que la seda no le juegue una mala pasada.

Gray llego hasta el cuarto obstáculo donde él se sujetaba bien de los lados de la seda deslizante donde el comenzó a deslizarse con la seda sintiéndose vértigo preocupando a los demás.

Natsu: Continua así Cubito de hielo,

Juvia: Usted puede Gray-Sama.

Matt: Primera vez que prueba los síntomas de vértigo.

Ur: Me temo, creo que hay que incluirlo en su próximo entrenamiento

Gray a pesar de los síntomas de vértigo cayó bien hacia el colchón flotante amortiguando la caída.

Akbar: Buena caída.

Gray se recompuso de la caída para dirigirse rápidamente hacia el Salto de la araña y sin dudarlo se lanzó hacia el saltando con precisión y sujetándose bien de las paredes con sus extremidades adhiriéndose.

Matt: WOOW sin miedo, así es como se hace.

Ur: Si, ese es mi estudiante.

Ahora él estaba escalando con sus manos y pies en el salto de la araña y debido a su tamaño de 1.70 metros era cómodo para ellos y el estaba bien hasta que llego a la salida cayendo con estilo.

Matt: Excelente caída.

Akbar: y eso que fue Novato.

Ahora el sin dudarlo corría hacia el medio tubo corriendo entre las paredes para sujetarse de lo más arriba de la cuerda para columpiarse hacia la base donde lo estaría esperando el siguiente obstáculo.

Matt: Este chico sí que esta encendido.

Ur: Ya le agarro ritmo

Natsu: Yosh continua así,

Ahora el mago luego de sentir los efectos de la fatiga comenzaba con su tortuoso en el Tacleador.

Ur: Me preocupa ahora que este en el tacleador, ha tenido poca experiencia en levantamiento de pesas.

Akbar: Espero que no lo resienta y ahorre un poco de sus fuerzas por la va a necesitar

Ahora con la cámara incorporaba en la primera caja de 140 kg se notaba la mirada de gray que estaba sudando y sufriendo de la fatiga de empujar las pesas de las cajas hasta la meta indicada del tacleador.

Akbar: Matt ahora si vemos en problemas en Gray, se le está acabando la energía debido al tacleador.

Ur: No se preocupen por él, él es fuerte, podrá hacerlo

Matt: ¿Tienes mucha fe en el Ur?

Ur: él siempre me ha sorprendido por su determinación, y no se dejaría vencer por cualquier obstáculo.

De a paso a paso que era un tormento para Gray hasta que llego hasta el siguiente que lo obligaría que use toda su energía y era un clásico para la etapa 1.

Akbar: aún le queda 1 minuto y 30 segundos, debería apresurarse.

Matt: no será de los rápidos pero lo ha hecho hasta ahora.

Gray que se había tomado unos momentos para recuperar algo de sus fuerzas, utilizo lo que tenía para escalar la primera pared sin problemas, a igual que la segunda, pero ahora debería correr por el puente giratorio.

Ur: Gray debería correr lo más que pueda.

Matt: ese obstáculo es engañoso y difícil, desde el ¨padrino¨ de Sasuke Shingo Yamamoto, Tim Livewire Shieff, y Kyle Cochran han caído en ese obstáculo por no correr lo más rápido y evitar que las esferas giraran.

Akbar: El truco para vencerlo es correr y dar pisadas ligeras.

Ahora estábamos mirando a un Gray que le ardían los brazos y las piernas pero sabía que el tiempo se le estaba acabando así que miro a sus amigos y a su novia con determinación corrió como si no hubiera un mañana evitando que las esferas giraran ahora nuestro mago de hielo se dirigía hacia la Escalada del Leñador donde el se había columpiado con la cuerda hasta llegar el colchón flotante para escalar de forma rápida porque vio el reloj y estaba en 30 segundos.

Akbar: Muy bien sigue así.

Ur: ESE ES MI CHICO, SIGUE ASI

Natsu: VAMOS CUBITO DE HIELO, YA CASI LO LOGRAS.

Juvia: LO ESTA LOGRANDO GRAY-SAMA

MATT: SOLAMENTE UNOS PASO MAS.

Gray seguía escalando a pesar que ya se le estaba acabando la energía, hasta que miro el botón rojo y con cansancio llego al botón para oprimirlo con el tiempo de 20 segundos.

Matt: Tenemos a nuestro segundo finalista.

Akbar: Este chico sí que tuvo que soportar mucho y eso que es otro novato.

Ur: Se los dije, ese chico a pesar de ser muy exhibicionista nunca se rinde y siempre da su mejor esfuerzo

Matt: Sin dudas ese chico podría ser un gran contendiente para la cuarta etapa o más.

Ur: Si eso no le gana su orgullo, o el cansancio.

Matt: Vamos con nuestra reportera Kristine.

Ahora estábamos en la siguiente escena donde estaba un exhausto Gray

Kristine: Gray, felicidades por tu victoria, sé que te tomo más tiempo de lo debido, pero, has pasado al a segunda ronda, ¿Algunas palabras?

Gray: Nose lo que me deparara en la etapa dos, pero quiero probarla cuando sea el momento.

Kristine: Bien dicho, ahora ve con tus amigos, que te están esperando.

Gray: Gracias Kristine.

Kristine: Chicos regresamos.

La siguiente escena se muestra a un Gray siendo felicitado por su novia Juvia y su buen amigo Natsu que lo recibía gratuitamente con un abrazo pero luego volviendo a sus rencillas entre ambos.

Ur: Este chico no cambiara.

Matt: Así sacamos lo mejor de ellos.

Akbar: Ahora tenemos nuestro siguiente competidor, uno de nuestros agregados, creo que ese lo conoceremos muy bien.

Matt: Exactamente, ese invitado especial fue por parte de los personajes más queridos en USA, ha sido estudiante de la escuela preparatoria de Angel Grove, maestro de Paleontología de Reefside y ahora Luchador de la UFC , tenemos por primera vez un ranger entre nosotros a Tommy Oliver ¨El Ranger Legendario´´

Akbar: Esto se pondrá muy interesante.

Ahora se mostraba a Tommy Oliver de 40 años de edad, con el pelo oscuro medio corto con los pelos parados en forma de púa, tenía una barba tipo chivo, era esbelto y bien fornido debido a años de entrenamiento de las artes marciales, el está vestido con una camisa negra sin mangas, unos shorts deportivos para la UFC y unas botas ligeras deportivas de color negro.

Perfil del competidor.

´´Vemos escenas en donde el esta combatiendo contra rivales de gran tamaño en la UFC Y MMA para luego ver videos de su vida como Ranger, desde ser el Green Might Morphing Ranger, el White Might/Ninja Morphing Ranger, Red Zeo/Turbo Ranger, y Black Dino Thunder Ranger hasta sus mejores momentos como Ranger´´

Tommy: Tal vez ya no sea un ranger mas, pero seré un Ranger en el alma y corazón, y no me dare por vencido, yo seré el primer guerrero ninja.

Entre las gradas del público se encontraban sus amigos ex-Rangers Kimberly, Katherine o ´´Kat´´ y su mejor amigo Jason apoyando al su antiguo amigo y veterano ranger con unas pancartas dando su apoyo

Matt: Vamos a ver si la edad no le pesa.

Akbar: Si el campeón Makoto Nagano a los 33 años pudo coronarse campeón en SASUKE 17 (actualmente tiene 43 años) creo que el antiguo Ranger podrá con esa competencia.

Ahora el ranger escuchaba el sonido de la campana para comenzar a correr con cuidado para evitar que su pie pisara el agua y una vez que salto aterrizo con suavidad en la arena.

Matt: Buen aterrizaje, se nota la experiencia como ranger.

Akbar: No creo que tenga problemas en el tronco colgante.

Y con la predicción acertada del comentarista el ranger se sujetaba de las hendiduras del tronco soportando las caídas duras del tronco, pero debido al buen agarre y fuerza en las extremidades del ranger y así llegar hasta el suelo para comenzar su recorrido en el Erizo en el cual pasaba con pura tranquilidad esquivando las astas de madera.

Matt: Excelente, ha pasado esos dos obstáculos sin problemas.

Akbar: Sin dudas su experiencia tanto como Power Ranger y como Luchador le han servido y con creces para él.

Matt: Pero los siguientes obstáculos tal vez no esté tan acostumbrado.

Akbar: Si pudo ser ranger de varias generaciones como Ranger especial, sub-líder y capitán, creo que podrá superar la Seda Deslizante.

De regreso estábamos mirando a Tommy sujetándose de los antebrazos de la seda deslizante deslizándolo hasta llegar al colchón flotable.

Akbar: ¿Qué te dije Matt?

Jason/Kim/Kat: CONTINUA TOMMY VAS BIEN.

Luego del aterrizaje nuetro ranger se dirigía sin titubear en el Salto de la araña adheriendose de las paredes escalando como si fuera una araña.

Matt: Increíble, muchos veteranos y novatos fueron derrotados por el Jumping Spider de todas manera, y Tommy los pasara como si nada.

Akbar: Increible, es como si el ya hubiera estado muchas veces en la competencia.

Tommy seguía escalando en las paredes sin problema, y con velocidad termino saliendo para luego correr en el Ataque del Medio Tubo por debajo del tubo y agarrando la cuerda para llegar el otro lado sin problemas.

Matt: Cada vez estoy muy impresionado, lo está haciendo muy bien y sin cansarse.

Akbar: Como luchador de la UFC ellos deben estar siempre en pelea y entrenado, es por eso que deben estar acostumbrados a lo más duro.

Matt: Ahora veremos si su resistencia estará poniendo a prueba con el tacleador.

Y como lo dijo el comentarista el ranger con tan solo respirar una bocanada de aire se fue directo hacia el tacleador empujando la primera, segunda y tercera caja con rapidez. Y gracias a la cámara incorporada veía la expresión de Tommy y no se le veía afectad en el peso del obstáculo.

Akbar: Esta es la fuerza de un verdadero Ranger, un verdadero guerrero.

Matt: Cada vez estoy más impresionado, deberíamos haber invitado a los demás Rangers.

Akbar: Ya será para otra competencia, por el momento disfrútalo.

Matt: En fin a ver si ese veterano ranger pueda dar su mejor esfuerzo.

Mientras que Matt comentaban ya Tommy con unos segundos se tomaban un respiro para correr y escalar la primera pared sin problemas, y respectivamente a la segunda pared de 4.5 metros de la pared curvada.

Matt: Ya solamente les faltan dos obstáculos, y aún le queda 2 minutos

Ya una vez en el penúltimo obstáculo, el Ranger corrió en el puente giratorio a pasos rápidos y ligeros para evitar que giraran las esferas para llegar con rapidez hacia el último obstáculo, en donde el tomo la cuerda para llegar al colchón flotante y comenzar a escalar en 1 minuto y 20 segundos.

Matt: Ya solamente hay que escalar y oprimir el botón.

Akbar: Tommy lo tomo con calma y sin miedo ante los obstáculos, si se merece ser llamado Ranger Legendario.

Matt: Estoy de acuerdo y me retrato en las dudas que tuve con él, ahora me trago mi orgullo.

Jason: SIGUE TOMMY,

Kim/Kat: VAMOS TOMMY YA CASI LO LOGRAS.

Tommy aun con fuerzas había llegado a la cima y con el tiempo de 50 segundos oprimió el botón. Para ser declarado el tercer finalista y segundo en esta noche. Y con ello celebrando alzando las manos en forma de victoria para la alegría de sus amigos que estaban eufóricos luego de que su amigo lograra la competencia por primera vez en su vida.

Matt: Akbar, no sé cuándo tuvimos una noche tan gloriosa de éxitos, y eso que apenas estamos entrando.

Akbar: y eso que habrá más ganadores, debemos poner atención en Tommy Oliver.

Matt: Vamos con nuestra reportera Kristine.

Ahora estábamos en la siguiente toma con Kristine entrevistando junto a Tommy que estaba siendo celebrado con sus amigos Rangers.

Kristine: Tommy, fuiste desde un Power Ranger, de profesor de Paleontología a luchador y ahora eres un competidor, ¿cómo te sentisteis en la competencia?

Tommy: Fue excelente, no me había sentido vivo en estos años inactivo, quisiera volverlo a competir de nuevo.

Kristine: ¿Y qué opinas de la segunda etapa?

Tommy: La quiero pulverizarla.

Kristine: Me da mucho gusto, será mejor que descanses y disfrutes de los camerinos.

Tommy: Muchas gracias Kristine, vamos rangers.

Rangers: Si Tommy.

Kristine: Chicos, volvemos.

Matt: Bueno Akbar cada vez se pone bueno en la etapa, y así tenemos la posición hasta el momento.

Y se mostraba una pantalla de plasma gigante mostrando a los competidores que han pasado a la etapa 2.

#1 Mr Satan Finished 00:05 segundos

#6 Gray Fullbuste Finished 00:30 segundos

#7 Tommy Oliver Finished 00: 50 segundos

Mas adelante.

Veremos si los nuevos héroes como Basara Toujou y Kazuto Kiriyama podrán vencer la etapa 1 como novatos héroes.

Basara: No dejare que el monte midoyirama me gane.

Kazuto: Este es mi momento, no me rendiré hasta tocar el botón.

Veremos si las heroínas y chicas podrán alguien vencer la etapa 1.

Marin: Seré la primera mujer en terminar la etapa 1.

Y para terminar la noche, tenemos un invitado especial que nadie se lo puede esperar.

Y todo eso para volver en el NINJA WARRIOR: ANIME VS EL WORLD.

INICIO DE COMERCALES

FINAL DE LOS COMERCIALES

DE REGRESO EN EL MONTE MIDOYIRAMA.

Matt: Mientras estábamos en comerciales…..

Akbar:…..tres competidores más compitieron en nombre de sus equipos.

Las siguientes tomas eran para el agregado Nathan Drake y para el Cocinero y miembro de los sombreros de Paja Sanji Vinsmoke fueron una victoria segura para ellos, luego de pasar los 10 obstáculos, en Nathan Drake tuvo problemas en el Salto de la araña y en la pared curvada pero pudo completarla en el tiempo de los 12 segundos, y en cuanto a Sanji al tener mucha agilidad en las piernas no tuvo problemas hasta que se topó con la doble pared curvada que tuvo que esforzarme mucho para llegar en el tiempo de los 9 segundos cuando comenzaba a sonar la alarma de los últimos diez segundos…

Nathan: Lo logre.

Sanji: Vamos Marinero Fugitivo, te estoy esperando para la siguiente etapa.

Pero fue muy diferente para James un miembro del equipo Rocket, al pasar limpiamente los tres primeros obstáculos hasta que se topó con la seda deslizante donde el no tuvo la fuerza de us antebrazos y cayó al agua avergonzando a su equipo.

James: Mis corcholatas.

Ahora estábamos de nuevo con los comentaristas.

Matt: Nuestro siguiente competidor es uno de los héroes más jóvenes que tenemos, desde que debuto se estuvo ganando el cariño del público y ahora quiere demostraron todo su potencial en el monte midoyirama un verdadero héroe al mostrarnos su tenacidad y valor en cualquier mundo, si tenemos a Kazuto Kirigaya y esta para una nueva conquista.

Perfil del competidor.

Kazuto: Este será mi primer viaje al monte Midoyirama , y e que lo puedo hacerlo.

Vemos escenas de grandes combates de Kazuto en el Sword Art Oline. Y muchas escenas románticas con Asuna.

Kazuto: Sé que la etapa 1 es la más difícil, pero no debo tener miedo, y demostrar mi valía, quisiera probar tanto la etapa 1, la dos a tres para llegar a la última etapa, sé que tengo que dar mi mejor esfuerzo, la etapa 1 es muy misterioso para mí.

Asuna: Kazuto es una persona con muchos retos en un futuro y siempre busca nuevas aventuras, y él tiene lo necesario para escalar al Monte Midoyirama, él nunca tuvo miedo de perder, si pudo arriesgarse vida para proteger su familia y a mí, no tendrá miedo en pasar la primera etapa.

Kazuto: Va ser una travesía larga, pero esa es la que quiero recorrer, yo seré el primer guerrero ninja, este es mi camino.

Ahora miramos en el punto de partida a Kazuto vestido con una camisa negra con el logo de American Ninja Warrior, junto con unos pantalones ligeros y unos tenis de color negro con blanco. Y se estaba precalentando para su salida.

Y entre las gradas aparecía su prometida Asuna Yuuki junto con la familia de Kazuto junto con unas pancartas de apoyo para Kazuto.

Matt: y aquí vamos de nuevo, Kazuto Kirigaya dando comienzo en el Salto de Longitud.

Kazuto comenzó con un ligero trote para luego comenzar a acelerar con más fuerza para saltar hacia la arena que amortiguo su aterrizaje.

Akbar: Tiene buena piernas para dar ese salto.

Matt: Tu qué crees, él fue entre los mejores en su generación, ahora debe sujetarse en el tronco colgante.

Kazuto se sujetó de ambas extremidades rodeando el tronco para soportar la caídas.

Akbar: Puede ser que sea joven pero tiene mucha fuerza en su tren superior lo hizo bien en el tronco colgante.

Y en el erizo lo paso sin problemas al esquivar las hasta para llegar lo más rápido hacia la seda deslizante.

Matt: Espero que su experiencia en el Sword Art Online le haya ayudado para estos obstáculos.

Akbar: Debe tener buenos brazos para sujetarse de ambos lados de la cortina de seda, tú sabes cómo acabaron con los mejores, desde el Naturalista Elet Hall, hasta nuestro Padrino David Campbell.

Kazuto tomaba de ambos lado de la seda para deslizarse de una forma poco convencional preocupando a los comentaristas y a su familia.

Matt: Akbar, lo tomo muy abajo, espero que no toque el agua.

Akbar: Yo igual.

Y sin problemas a pesar que estaba a centímetros de que tocara el agua Kazuto cae con gracia al colchón flotante para luego reincorporarse para el Salto de araña sin secarse las manos o las suelas de su tenis.

Matt: Es muy osado de su parte no secarse, puede pagar caro en eso.

Akbar: Aun asi si tuvieras seco, está el factor psicológico, como es un novato sus pensamientos los estarían traicionando.

Kazuto al ver que tenía 3 minutos y 5 segundos, sabía que debía ser metódico pero el tiempo era escaso así que se lanzó hacia el mini-trampolín hacia el salto de araña donde pudo adherirse con un titubeo en el pie derecho.

Matt: Pequeño titubeo, casi no logra.

Akbar: Matt, la clave en el salto es comprometerte en el salto, no debes tener miedo, si no caerás al agua.

Ahora mirando luego de superar el salto, Kazuto comenzaba a escalar con rapidez para luego salir sin tiempo de descansar para ir al ataque del medio tubo donde lo paso con cierta dificultad en el aterrizaje, ahora si le tocaría la prueba más dura, el tacleador.

Akbar: Matt créeme que Kazuto va sufrir en ese obstáculo, se necesita mucha perseverancia y fuerza en su cuerpo, yo así sufrí cuando fui defensa en la NFL.

Matt: Ni que lo digas, ya probé ese obstáculo y es una drenadora de energía, y es lo malo cuando necesitaras todo tu esfuerzo en la pared curvada.

Akbar: Espero que el tacleador no lo derrote.

Mientras eso pasaba Asuna seguía gritando para animar más a su amado que al parecer estaba más agotado por el tacleador.

Asuna: TOMATE TU TIEMPO AMOR,

Y en la cámara incorporaba no se podría ver la expresión de Kazuto porque la cabeza de el estaba mirando al suelo concentrando cada vez más en empujar esas cajas pesadas hasta que sintió que llego la meta.

Y el con algo de torpeza llego hasta la primera pared curvada, y el cayó al suelo respirando profundo al ver que su tiempo era de 1 minuto y 5 segundos, no sería el más rápido pero por lo menos podría acabar.

Luego De unos 10 segundos de recuperar fuerzas, Kazuto corrió hacia la primera pared con éxito al igual que la segunda que tuvo que utilizar dos intentos en la escalada luego de fallar de forma inesperada. Ahora en el Penúltimo obstáculo sin miedo y sin fuerzas corrió en la primera esfera para luego dar un salto de gacela saltándose las esferas para llegar al último obstáculo.

Matt: increíble, utilizo una de las técnicas de Paul Kasemir en saltarse las esferas.

Akbar: Fue una movida desesperada pero efectiva porque solamente le queda 30 segundos.

Matt: apresúrate Kazuto ya solamente te queda 1 obstáculo, usted puede.

Asuna: YA CASI LO LOGRAS AMOR, CONTINUA

Kazuto ya en el último obstáculo luego de columpiarse en la cuerda de tarzan, había llegado al colchón flotante para luego apresurarse en el la escalada del leñador donde en mitad del recorrido comenzó a titubear debido a la fatigar pero siguió adelante a pesar del cansancio extremo, y pudo llegar y oprimir el botón rojo en un tiempo de 16 segundos, para luego colapsar en suelo victorioso.

Matt: Tenemos a nuestro cuarto finalista, ahora sí que tuvo que luchar el joven Kazuto.

Akbar: Ni que lo digas, tuvo que pelear mucho, ni siquiera que él es un espadachín no se compara con el monte midoyirama.

Matt: Pero al menos cumplió su promesa, y logro pasar la etapa 1.

La siguiente toma era la de Kazuto todavía tambaleando del cansancio siendo celebrado por su familia y su prometida con abrazos y besos por parte de Asuna, Kazuto está cansado pero al menos esta en la etapa dos.

Matt: y así está la lista actualizada hasta el momento

Y se mostraba de nuevo una pantalla de plasma gigante mostrando a los competidores que han pasado a la etapa 2 y así está la lista actualmente

#1 Mr Satan Finished 00:05 segundos

#6 Gray Fullbuste Finished 00:30 segundos

#7 Tommy Oliver Finished 00: 50 segundos

#8 Nathan Drake Finished 00: 12 Segundos

#9 Sanji Vinsmoke Finished. 00: 09 Segundos

#11 Kazuto Kirigaya Finished 00:16 segundos

Mas adelante

Veremos quien de todos de ellos pueden sobrevivir a ese campo minado, tenemos a nuestra Doncella de Águila de primera generación Marín.

Marin: Seré la primera mujer en terminar la etapa 1

Pero más adelante.

Veremos quién será el último agregado de la primera parte, no se lo pierdan porque volveremos de estos comerciales.

Esto es NINJA WARRIOR: ANIME VS THE WORLD.

FIN DE COMERCIALES

Matt: De regreso en el primer torneo de Ninja Warrior: Anime vs The World la competencia se está agudizando luego de que Kazuto Kirigayama lograra pasar la etapa 1, fue una inspiración porque luego de los comerciales uno una especie de boom en los competidores.

Akbar: Tenemos 4 nuevo competitores que pasaron la etapa 2, dos de ellas fueron mujeres que hicieron historia en derrotar la atapa 1.

Matt: Desde la escaladora profesional Megan Martin y la doble de riesgo Jessie Graff al igual que la Freerunner Luci Romberg fueron las únicas tres mujeres que llegaron hasta la pared curvada pero las competidoras Mio Naruse y Marin de Aguila pudieron derrotar la pared curvada y oprimir los botones e segundos. Al igual que tenemos al héroe novato Basara Toujou y Yoh Asakura ambos en 18 y 20 segundos respectivamente.

Akabar: Pero al parecer el Monte Midoyirama está reclamando venganza y 4 competidores fueron eliminados de la etapa 1. Jessie la miembro del equipo Rocket perdió en el Erizo luego de enredarse en el camino por las hasta cayendo al agua. Y digamos que arruinando su cabello. Iris una entrenadora de Pokemon Dragón fue derrotada en el Tronco Colgante luego de que tocara con su pie el agua descalificándola, el boxeador amateur y Digi-elegido Masaru Daimon pudo los primeros tres obstáculos, pero fue derrotado en la Seda Deslizante luego que aterrizo mal en el colchón, y por su velocidad en el deslice cayó al agua sin tiempo a reaccionar y por último el Profesor de la academia de Konoha y Chunnin Iruka Umino fue el que llego más lejos pero se topó con la devoradora, El Puente Giratorio donde él iba bien pero se resbalo en la penúltima esfera donde cayó de panzazo al agua al pobre chunnin. Y estas fueron sus reacciones de ellos/as.

Jessie: MI CABELLO, MI HERMOSO CABELLO.

Iris: Mi agarre me fallo

Masaru: Sera para el próximo año

Iruka: Debí tomar clase de Taijutsu con Guy-Sempai.

Matt: Nuestro último competidor es un agregado e invitado especial donde fue pedido por el público, fue uno de los héroes más inesperados que hayan existido, les damos la bienvenido en su regreso a ..

Matt/Akbar/Kristine: ¡PEPSIMAN!

watch?v=z54MpfR3XE4

(Pepsi Man Theme Song (ORIGINAL) )

Y en la entrada se encontraba un sujeto vestido con una ropa sumamente insólita que era un traje del propio pepsiman de color gris con azul y rojo con el logo tanto de la Pepsi y del American Ninja Warrior

Y sin más cuando dio el campanazo Pepsiman corrió sin miedo en el salto de longitud y aterrizo bien en el salto. Para luego dirigirse hacia el tronco colgante en el cual paso sin problemas en el obstáculo.

Matt: Woow increíble y ni siquiera ha pasado ni 15 segundos y han pasado los dos obstáculos como si nada.

Akbar: Estoy sin palabras Matt.

Mientras que los comentaristas seguían narrando él ya había pasado tanto el erizo y la seda deslizante yodo en tres minuto, era un tiempo record para un novato.

Y también como la bestia Mcgrath el ataco al obstáculo sin miedo y sin equivocarse escalando como una araña de la forma más rápida como Makoto Nagano al igual que en el ataque del medio tubo como veterano se quedó abajo para sujetarse de la cuerda para ir hacia el tacleador

Matt: Pepsiman está en llamas, ha estado derrotando a los obstáculos como si nada.

Akbar: Ni siquiera Elet Hall, Lorin Ball o Asa Kazuma fueron tan veloces como el esto es un nuevo record para Pepsiman.

Mientras que ellos hablaban él había estado empujando con fuerza y consistencia el tacleador como si nada en un record de 15 segundos, que la mayoría de los concursantes que le tomaban por lo menos medio minuto,

Matt: NO PUEDE SER, EL ESTA SUPERANDO A LOS MEJORES Y ES NOVATO.

Akbar: NI SIQUIERA LOS CAMEPONES PODRIAN NI SUPERARLO.

Todo el público además de que estaba extasiada de la actuación de Pepsiman también estaba incrédula que ese antiguo héroe pudiera hacer esa presentación inclusive muchos participantes le gustaron el intro de Pepsiman.

Pepsiman sin descansar y no se le notaba ni cansancio y ahora pasaba las dos paredes curvadas sin problemas y no se detenía ni siquiera el puente giratorio hacía temer al Pepsiman en el cual paso con limpieza y con pies ligero.

Akbar: INCREIBLE, SOLAMENTE HAN PASADO 1 MINUTO Y 50 SEGUNDOS.

Matt: ESTO ES UN NUEVO RECORD.

Pepsiman ya una vez que llego al colchón en vez de ir tranquilo y tomarse su tiempo el decidió seguir acelerado para llegar al botón y oprimirlo en 1 minuto y 36 segundos.

Matt: Tenemos al onceavo finalista…..

Akbar: Pero qué demonios está haciendo Pepsiman…..

La Siguiente toma era la de Pepsiman todavía corriendo una vez que se bajó de la escalada del leñador para dirigirse a los camerinos en donde encontró su preciado objeto….una dispensadora de Pepsi.

Pepsiman con una moneda decidió comprar una bebida de lata de Pepsi para por fin beber su preciado refresco para la sorpresa de muchos.

Matt: QUE DEMONIOS

AKBAR: QUIEN DEMONIOS TRAJO UNA DIPENSADORA.

Matt: Kristine, alguna noticia.

Kristine: Ni siquiera yo como consiguieron la dispensadora, pero dejémoslo en paz, eta disfrutando su momento de gloria se lo merece.

Matt: jejee buena opinión Kristine, bien con eso termina la primera parte de los primeros 20 competidores que pasaron a la segunda etapa y eso es un nuevo record.

Akbar: En las 7 temporadas de American Ninja Warrior no habían tenido una marca de victorias de novatos. Las chicas fueron las que más sorprendieron e inclusive la de los invitados especiales que dieron cátedra su debut

Matt: y asi quedo la lista actual.

#1 Mr Satan Finished 00:05 segundos

#6 Gray Fullbuste Finished 00:30 segundos

#7 Tommy Oliver Finished 00: 50 segundos

#8 Nathan Drake Finished 00: 12 Segundos

#9 Sanji Vinsmoke Finished. 00: 09 Segundos

#11 Kazuto Kirigaya Finished 00:16 segundos

#13 Basara Toujou Finished 00:18 segundos

#14 Yoh Asakura Finished 00:20 Segundos

#15 Marin de Aguila Finished 00:09 Segundos

#19 Mio Naruse Finished

#20 Pepsiman Finished 1:·36 segundos.

Matt: Bien los próximos días participara los 20 participantes más y entre ellos debutaran más novatos y otros veteranos más preparados para la etapa 1.

Matt: Soy Matt Iseman y mi compañero el ex –defensor Akbar Gbaja Biamila y la Reportera Kristine Leahy y esto es….

Matt/Akbar/Kristine: NINJA WARRIOR: ANIME VS THE WORLD

Muy bien con eso termina el capítulo de hoy,

Hola a todos, disculpen por la brevedad del capítulo, sigo adaptándome ese estilo de escritura, y como vieron ya participaron los 15 concursantes restantes y la mayoría pasaron la etapa 1.

Ahora nos faltan otros veinte más y espero que sean de su agrado

Pueden opinar quienes deben estar entre las posiciones 21 al 40, pueden opinar nombre de personajes de anime ya sea héroes, antihéroes o villanos, chicas….los invitados especiales ya están apartados jejeje.

Les agradezco mucho su apoyo que me han dado su apoyo y aprecio por el fic y se que hay pocos reviews y favoritos pero no importa, lo que importa que los que sean de su agrado lo aprecien y disfruten como se lo merecen.

Bueno me tomare otro tiempo para ver que otro capítulo escribiré para el siguiente no se si sea el fic de la cascada del regreso (remasterizado) o el de Fairy tail o del Naruto uzumaki: El Tormento de los dioses.

Bueno espero que la pases bien y disfruten este mayo que todavía por aquí en México está de calor intenso y ya espero que comiencen las lluvias porque adoro el frio y el olor a tierra mojada.

Bueno a esperar que fic actualizare durante estos días que me quedan tiempo, ya veré que se me ocurre, los que quieran apoyarme los estaré esperando en el Facebook o en el PM o si alguien tiene su Skype pues mejor

Bueno sin más me retiro

No vemos.


	5. Capítulo 4: Stage One Part 2

Hola amigos, como han estado chicos/as aquí de nuevo con un nuevo capítulo del fic de American Ninja Warrior y veo que les encanto ese fic al ver las reacciones de los logros inesperados de Mr satan, de Gray, hasta los más inesperados de Tommy Oliver y del raro e único Pepsiman.

Les agradezco mucho por su apoyo a pesar que es muy poco con eso me basta para mí, es un logro para mí por el gusto

Y sé que aún no es muy reconocido ese grandioso programa que es SASUKE Y ANW pero este año sé que será el mejor luego de las victorias Totales en SASUKE 31 de Yuusuke Morimoto y en ANW Temporada 7 en Isaac Caldiero y Geoff Britten. Y como es la tradición, cada vez que hay un nuevo campeón, deben remodelar todo el circutio desde cero, en pocas palabras habrá nuevos obstáculo, algunos obstáculos les harán ciertas modificaciones y sus variantes.

Y en este capítulo hare largo porque será la segunda parte de las 5 partes para la Etapa 1, en pocas palabras que veremos desde el 21 al 40. Y ya se sabran quienes concursaran, solamente esperen y lo verán.

Sin más comenzamos con los Reviews.

 _ **Alexzero:**_ Hola amigo, gracias por el review, te agradezco mucho por tu preferencia al capítulo de hoy, claro que me esmere un buen y le dedique su tiempo al detalle como a mí me gusta, y como veras ya hicieron sus apariciones, el Ranger Legendario Tommy Oliver, la aparición especial de Pepsiman y claro que por supuesto que Gray salió semi-desnudo pero aun asi procure que no estuviera de exhibicionista. Aunque me dio pena las eliminaciones de Iris y de Marcus Daimon, y ya verás quienes serán las siguientes víctimas, y espero que sea de tu agrado amigo.

 _ **Zafir09:**_ Hola amigo, gracias por el review, te agradezco mucho el review, sip como veras el propio Pepsiman impulso un record casi difícil de que alguien lo logre en el mejor tiempo, pero todo es posible en ANW, tu solo disfrútalo amigo.

Bueno sin más preámbulos, el capítulo de hoy.

 _ **Capítulo 4: Stage One Part 2.**_

 _ **``EL MONTE MIDOYIRAMA EN JAPON ES LA CARRERA DE OBSTACULOS MAS DIFICIL DEL PLANETA ….CADA AÑO 100 COMPETIDORES TRATAN DE VENCERLO SIN ÉXITO, Y SOLAMENTE CUATRO GANADORES TUIERON EL PRIVILEGIO DE DERROTAR EL MONTE MIDOYIRAMA.**_

 _ **(Y vemos escenas de las victorias de Kazuhiko Akiyama, Makoto Nagano, Yuuji Urushihara y Yuusuke Morimoto al igual que la de Isaac Caldiero y Geoff Britten)**_

 _ **``PERO QUE PASARIA SI NUESTRO PERSONAJES DEL MUNDO DE ANIME TRATARAN DE DESAFIAR A LA CARRERA DE OBSTACULOS MAS DURA QUE LA HAYAN EFRENTADO´JUNTO CON ALGUNOS INVITADOS ESPECIALES POR PARTE DEL MUNDO´´**_

Mr Satan: Yo sere el primer…

Son Goku: Yo sere el primer….

Natsu: Yo sere el primer….

Tommy: ….El primer

Ichigo: …..Guerrero….

Luffy:…. Ninja….

Naruto: ..Americano

 _ **``PERO EL CAMINO SERA TAN FACIL PARA ELLOS, CIENTOS DE OBSTACULOS OBLIGARAN A ELLOS A LLEVARLOS A SUS LIMITES FISICOS Y MENTALES**_

 _ **Y vemos escenas de las caídas de Makoto Nagano, Kazuhiko, Ryo Matachi, David Campbell, Shingo Yamamoto y de cientos competidores**_

Matt: El Monte Midoyirama no tiene piedad.

Akbar: El sueño acabo.

 _ **``ESTE AÑO NO SOLAMENTE NUESTROS HEROES DEL ANIME COMPETIRAN SI NO QUE OTROS INVITADOS ESPECIALES MOSTRAN LO QUE SE NECESITA SER UN GUERRERO NINJA, DESDE HABILIDADES FIISCAS, FUERZA MENTAL, COMPROMISO Y FIRME Y UNA GRAN VOLUNTAD INQUEBRANTABLE ANTE LA ADVERSIDAD´´**_

 _ **Y nos mostraban a los seis equipos conformados de Heroes, Antiheroes, Maestros, Chicas, Villanos, Invitados Especiales y Agregados.**_

 _ **``EL COMPETITOR QUE TENGA LO NECESARIO NO SOLO HARA HISTORIA EN DERROTAR LAS CUATRO TEMIBLES ETAPAS SI NO QUE SE LLEVARA EL PREMIO DEL $1,000,000 DE DOLARES Y EL TITULO COMO ``GUERRERO NINJA AMERICANO´´**_

 _ **Y aparecían escenas de las cuatro etapas desde la Etapa 1 la dos la tres y para terminar la cuarta etapa la temible torre de 30 metros de altura.**_

 _ **``QUIEN DE TODOS ELLOS MERECEN SER EL GANADOR DE NINJA WARRIOR: ANIME VS THE WORLD´´**_

Regresamos de nuevo en la ciudad de pecado en Las Vegas, Nevada, Estados Unidos en una tarde hermosa en la ciudad del Pecado donde fue construido una nueva carrera de obstáculos con nuevos obstáculos que desafiaran a nuestros héroes del anime y seguro que aun promete mucho en este segunda parte de la etapa 1.

Y volvemos a nuestros comentaristas en su palco al comentarista Matt Isseman y su compañero Akbar Gbaja-Biamila en las cabinas principales de la competencia.

Matt: Hola a todos soy su comentarista Matt iseman junto con el ex-defensor de la NFL akbar gbaja-biamila y estamos de vuelta en el primer Ninja Warrior: Anime vs The World y en esta etapa 1 que ha sido una de las mejores en todo mi transcurso como narrador.

Akbar: Tú lo has dicho Matt no habíamos tenido una etapa 1 tan movida que las anteriores, de los primeros 20 competidores que han participado en la etapa 1, 11 competidores pudieron pasar a la etapa 2 y dos fueron mujeres al romperse ese maleficio.

Matt: Mio Naruse y Marin de Aguila son una de de las mujeres más extraordinarias que han pasado, tampoco no debemos olvidar al Ranger Legendario Tommy Oliver y claro el que tiene el mejor tiempo de la etapa 1 Pepsiman.

Akbar: Ni que lo digas Matt, el record de Pepsiman supero el de los mejores tiempos como de Los de Derek Nakamoto, Elet Hall, Joe Morasky y de Kazuma Asa. Será muy difícil si alguien rompe el record de Pepsiman.

Matt: Esperemos ver más acción en esta segunda parte pero por el momento veamos cómo está la lista actual de los finalistas.

Lista de Competidores de la Etapa 2

1: Pepsiman-1 minuto y 36 segundos

2: Tommy Oliver- 00:50 Segundos

3: Gray Fullbuster-00:30 segundos

4: Yoh Asakura -00:20 Segundos

5: Basara Toujou – 00:18 Segundos

6: Kazuto Kirigaya – 00:16 Segundos

7: Nathan Drake – 00:12 segundos

8: Sanji Vinsmoke – 00:09 Segundos

9: Marin de Aguila – 00:09 Segundos

10: Mr Satan – 00:05 Segundos

11: Mio Naruse – 00:04 Segundos

Matt: En esta tarde tendremos a los siguientes desde el 21 al 40 y al parecer tienes muchas expecttivas en ese grupo.

Akbar: Sin dudas algunas Matt entre uno de mis favoritos están el Jounin de Konoha Kakashi Hatake o mejor conocido como el Ninja que Copia. A pesar que no se le permite usar su ninjutsu también se demuestra que tiene la fuerza necesaria para ser un guerrero ninja al especializar escalar altos precipicios con una mano atada en su espalda, eso es de machos.

Matt: Otro el que pondremos atención es el espadachín Inuyasha él tiene talento en el estilo del montañismo y parkour, estoy esperando su debut y al igual que las chicas entre las más destacadas se encuentran la miembro de los sombreros de Paja Nami y la pareja actual de Kazuto, Asuna Yuuki espero muchas expectativas de ellas al igual que los demás competidores.

Akbar: No te olvides de los villanios que algunos harán su debut y algunos ya los veo preocupados al ver que el equipo rocket quedo eliminado en la etapa 1, y sin hablar de los invitados especiales e agregados, no puedo esperar más.

Matt: Vamos a ver quiénes estarán debutando en esta parte.

21: Ryoma Echizen

22: Yamato "Matt" Ishida

23: Sanosuke Sagara

24: Kisuke Urahara

25: Zero

26: Nami

27: Laxus Dreyar

28: Makoto shishio

29: Miss galaxia

30: Kakashi Hatake

31: Ultear Milkovich

32: Sango

33: Asuna Yuuki

34: Inuyasha

35: Saga de Geminis

36: Doflamingo

37: Leon Scott Keneddy

38: Makarov

39: Jill Valentine

40: Koga de Pegaso

Akbar: Matt sin dudas este grupo promete mucho para una gran actuación.

Matt: Bueno damos en nuestra bienvenida a nuestro competitor viene por parte del grupo especial de invitados que hace debut en el monte Midoyirama, en las Vegas. Y representa a todo un grupo de Tenistas, porque el els uno de los grandes tenistas en su preparatoria, damos la bienvenida a Ryoma Echizen

Y en el punto de partida aparecía el niño prodigio de mundo de los Tenis el representativo de su equipo en honor a todos los tenistas.

Perfil del competitor

``Vemos a un Ryoma concentrado en sus partidas de tenis con los mejores tenistas de todo Japon y ahora que se ha tomado su tiempo quiere una oportunidad de demostrar que sus habilidades no solo sirven para ese deporte´´

Ryoma: Estoy aquí representando por todo mi equipo , y a la vez completar la primera etapa, debo hacerlo si no me harán tomar el maldito Jugo Verde.

Y miramos de nuevo a Ryoga con su característica gorra blanca ahora que se ha cambiado de su tradicional uniforme de tenista de su preparatoria a una camisa azul marino con unos pants de color blanco y un par de tenis del mismo color.

Y entre las gradas se encontraban todos su equipo e compañeros inclusive su maestro ``preferido´´ que le estaba haciendo su ``preciada´´ bebida energética poniendo en azul a todos los tenistas al ver esa monstruosidad en vivo.

Ryoma sentía muchos escalofríos al ver ese temible Jugo verde y no quería beber ese maldito veneno que los hacia beber su querido entrenador y se ponía serio al ver que ya le llego su momento de competidor.

Matt: Este seré nuestro primer competidor que tiene antecedentes como Tenista profesional me imagino que sus reflejos al juego y su fuerza en sus brazos le ayudaran.

Sin más se dio el pitazo para que el tenista comenzara a correr en el Salto de longitud que dio un buen vuelo en el aterrizaje en la arena sin problemas.

Matt: Un buen salto, se demuestra las agilidades de el en un campo.

Akbar: Debe hacerlo, en una partida de tenis ellos siempre deben dar buenos saltos en sus remates y saques all igual que las salvadas.

Ryoma luego de caer en la arena se recuperó para dirigirse hacia el tronco colgante agarrándose de las hendiduras del tronco y comenzar con el recorrido que el pobre tenista soporto las duras caídas en el viaje y al ver que sus piernas no soportaban las vibraciones llego hacia el otro lado seguro.

Matt: Ufff por casi no lo pasa.

Akbar: Matt debes recordar que ese tronco cae en pequeñas caídas, es como si alguien te saltara en tu espalda, duplicando el peso de la caída no es nada fácil para él.

Matt: pero el peligro ya paso, ahora debe prepararse ante el Erizo. Que el son tranquilidad paso esquivando las astas de madera llegando al obstáculo, hacia la Seda Deslizante donde él se había agarrado bien de la seda para deslizarse hacia el colchón si aterrizaje sin problemas.

Matt: Vaya Akbar, lo está tomando sin problemas esos primeros obstáculos sin problemas

Akbar: El siguiente debe tener cuidado porque se enfrentara al Salto de la araña y ese es el más peligroso.

Ryoma al llegar hacia el salto de araña, pidió una toalla, para secarse las manos y las suelas de sus tenis evitando toda agua o sudor que le pueda caer, y sin más, corrió hacia el mini-trampolín para el salto de araña, donde se adhirió en sus manos pero en las piernas sus suelas no aguantaron la tracción cayendo al alguna sin poder salvarse.

Akbar: Me lo tenía, no tiene mucha experiencia en los trampolines.

Matt: Si al parecer no sabía cómo saltar en los trampolines, pero descuida, me imagino que como prodigio aprenderá de los errores, y lo veremos en el siguiente año.

Ahora mirábamos a un Ryoma totalmente empapado, que fue ayudado por sus amigos del mundo del tenis que le dieron ánimos pero para su desgracia, su querido maestro le daba el Jugo Verde donde el, por honor lo bebió, para luego irse hacia el baño rápidamente y pidiendo clemencia y médicos.

Akbar: No sería mejor que llamáramos a los médicos.

Matt: También es una forma de iniciativa en que no falle de nuevo, descuida, el ya no cometerá esos errores.

Akbar: Si tú lo dices.

Matt: Nuestro siguiente competidor viene de la zona de los antihéroes, un conocido por todos porque él era uno de los Niños elegidos con el emblema de la amistad, ahora que se dedica como Músico en una banda Juvenil. Su nombre es Yamato "Matt" Ishida

Ahora mirábamos en el punto de partida a un joven rubio de uno 16 años de edad de cabellera medio-larga tipo melena que llegaba a la nuca, de ojos marrones oscuros, él estaba vestido con una camisa verde de manga corta con unos pantalones deportivos de color azul marino junto con unos tenis de color negro.

Matt: Este chico está listo para cualquier reto, no todos tienen una oportunidad en estudiar para la NASA.

Akbar: Sin dudas algunas está preparado para el Monte Midoyirama.

Y en las gradas se encontraban desde su hermano T.K junto con un contigente de sus fanáticas que estaban apoyando al rubio que el estaba recibiendo su apoyo. Y en el otro lado, se encontraba su amigo y rival Takeshi Kamiya que estaba mirando el rendimiento de su amigo.

Tai Vamos Matt tu puedes hacerlo.

Y una vez que comenzó a sonar el reloj Matt comenzó a tomar vuelo para correr en la gran pista de 25 metros para luego saltar hacia la arena de aterrizaje sin problema alguno.

Matt: Por lo menos él es Ágil con las piernas.

Akbar: Veremos si ese entrenamiento en la NASA le haya dado frutos.

Y en eso Matt ya se había sujetado bien del tronco colgante soportando las caídas de ese obstáculos hasta que llego al suelo de la pista sacudiendo sus dedos de dolor. Pero debía continuar y siguió tanto en el Erizo que lo paso con paso rápido esquivando las astas de madera para luego seguir en la seda deslizante donde tuvo problemas en el aterrizaje casi equivocándose en el aterrizaje del colchón.

Matt: Ufff por casi no le atinaba.

Akbar: No es muy fácil aterrizar cuando te estas deslizando, se necesita tener una gran precisión en el momento de aterrizar.

Tai: Vamos Matt continua unos cuantos más.

Matt aun recuperado de su aterrizaje se dirigió hacia el salto de araña y como los demás competidores se secó las manos con una toalla improvisada limpiándose las manos y las suelas de sus tenis evitando el final de Ryoma.

Sin tiempo que perder Matt se lanzó hacia el salto de araña con ciertos problemas en el agarre de sus pies en la pared asustando a sus animadoras y a su amigo Tai que seguía gritando en ánimos a sus amigos. Y Matt a pesar de que su calzado no tenia de tracción, siguió adelante escalando en el salto de araña, a pesar que seguía resbalándose y cada segundo era matador para sus brazos que estaba soportando tal peso y al ver que estaba llegando la salida en un momento desesperado salto hacia el colchón.

Akbar: Que salvada de Matt, ante todo pronóstico se salvó del salto de araña.

Matt: pero aun gran costo, sus brazos le deben estar ardiendo, me imagino que después de la competencia no tacara en un buen rato su amada guitarra.

Matt seguía recuperándose de sus fuerzas y eso que aún le quedaba menos de 2 minutos y 20 segundo y sabía que solamente había pasado 5 de los 10 obstáculos y tendría que apresurar el paso, y a pesar del dolor siguió hacia el Ataque del Medio Tubo que corrió por el medio tubo subiendo de forma rápida para agarrar la cuerda pero debido al cansancio de sus brazos no se columpio bien cuando trato de llegar hacia la pista de aterrizaje uno de sus pies toco el agua tocando las bocinas de descalificación poniendo tristes a sus animadoras su hermano T.K y su amigo Tai al ver la caída de su amigo.

Matt: Le gano el cansancio al parecer Akbar.

Akbar: Eso me tenía, toda su energía la uso al salvarse en el salto de araña y cuando trato de tomar la cuerda su fuerza se le estaba agotando cuando ya no pudo cayo uno de sus pies al tocar el agua y eso está prohibido.

Matt: que lastima, y eso que se estaba recuperando, vamos con nuestra reportera Kristine.

Ahora nos encontramos con la reportera Kristine ahora vestida con un vestido blanco de encaje hablando con un mojado y resignado Matt junto con su hermano menor T.K y su amigo Tai ayudando a su amigo.

Kristine: Matt, sé que querías completar la etapa 1, pero tu desempeño en el salto de araña fue espectacular, pudisteis sobrevivir al temido obstáculos de la etapa 1.

Matt: Me hubiera gustado terminarlo pero fue divertido estar aquí, volveré el siguiente año para terminarlo, me verán a mi el año entrante.

Kristine: Me alegra ese entusiasmo, ahora veo con tus amigos.

Matt: Gracias Kristine.

Kristine: Bien, chicos regresamos.

Y regresamos con nuestros comentaristas que seguían comentando tras la eliminación del joven músico y pronto un astronauta.

Matt: El monte midoyirama se cobra otra víctima más.

Akbar: Esperemos que alguien logre quitarse de esos fantasmas.

Matt: Eso esperaremos, regresamos en esos comerciales.

MAS ADELANTE.

Cientos de competidores de todas las partes del mundo fueron invitadas para competir en la carrera de obstáculos más difícil del mundo. Muchos vinieron de grandes pueblos, aldeas y ciudades para esta oportunidad única.

El novato y nuevo santo de bronce de Pegaso Koga a pesar que es el más joven de todos fue capaz de derrotar lo imposible al enfrentarse ante su maestro Seiya.

Koga: Nada me detendrá, yo seré el primer guerrero ninja.

La meteoróloga y miembro de los sombreros de Paja Nami demostrara que no solo es una Meterologa.

Nami: Este es mi momento, yo será la primera guerrera ninja de la historia.

Y el Jounin-Anbu Kakashi Hatake recién recuperado de una cirujia de sus ojos, estará completamente listo para esta etapa 1.

Kakashi: No importa si no estoy en mi mejor condición, nunca me rendiré, seré el primer guerrero ninja americano.

Todo esto al volver en el NINJA WARRIOR: ANIME VS THE WORLD

INICIO DE COMERCIALES

FIN DE LOS COMERCIALES

De regreso en la competencia en el Monte Midoyirama, en las Vegas, Nevada. Regresamos con nuestros comentaristas que estaba mirando lo más recientes mientras estaban en los comerciales.

Matt: Mientras no estábamos, Tres competidores más hicieron el recorrido y al parecer las suplicas de Akbar fueron escuchados luego que ellos tres pasaran a la segunda etapa. Y se trataban del Espadachin Sanosuke Sagara, El armero y espadachín Kisuke Urahara y de nuestro agregado de la Saga de Megaman X Zero ambos competidores lograron pasar en ese campo minado con ciertas dificultades, en el Caso de Sanosuke tuvo problemas en la Doble pared curvada al intentar en varios intentos pero se las arregló para llegar a la meta con un tiempo de 22 segundos, Kisuke Urahara tuvo algunas dificultades en el Tacleador y en el puente giratorio pero en lo demás bien y para el final Zero paso la competencia volando con la excepción del tacleador que le obligo a tomarse tu tiempo, y tanto Kisuke y Zero llegaron a la llegada con un tiempo de 24 y 30 segundos respectivamente clasificándose a la etapa 2.

Y de regreso en el punto de partida se encontraba una joven mujer de tez caucásica de pelo naranja de cabello largo que llegaba hasta sus hombros y de unos hermosos ojos marrones oscuros, ella no llevaba su ropa casual provocativo, si no que llevaba una Blusa roja con el logo de ANW junto con su respectivo numero al igual que unos shorts a su medida y unos tenis de color blanco.

Matt: Nuestra siguiente competidora, viene representando tanto en el grupo de las chicas, tanto la de su equipo de los sombreros de paja, sin dudas esa chica tiene lo que se necesita para estar en la etapa 2, no por nada la llaman la Gata Ladrona pero preferíamos llamarla con su nombre de Nami.

Akbar; También es reconocida por ser una de las especialistas en la meteorología, está a la par de nuestro competidor americano y el mejor recientemente Joe Morasky.

Matt: Sin duda veremos a otro Morasky entre nuestros ojos y ver si está en la par de nuestra competitora.

Perfil del competidor.

``Entre una de las mejores más agiles y capacitadas en esos tipos de obstáculos, esa es Nami, al tener la experiencia con sus compañeros Nakamas al igual que cierta experiencia en el Freerunner y Parkour.

Nami: No sé lo que habrá en esta etapa, pero quisiera probarlo, no le tengo miedo al Monte Midoyirama, por nada de este mundo me dejare vencer por la pista. Yo Seré la primera guerrera ninja americana.

Y en las gradas se encontraban algunos de sus amigos de sombreros de paja como son Brock, Franky y Usshop y en el campo mirando se encontraban algunas competidoras animando a Nami al igual que Zoro y Luffy dando animos a su compañera Nakama.

Matt: Sin dudas algunas tienen un gran apoyo de sus compañeras competidoras y de sus Nakamas

Akbar: Esperemos que eso le de ese apoyo para sobrevivir ese campo minado.

Sin más Nami comenzó con el salto de longitud tomando un vuelo corriendo de la pista de 25 metros saltando en el último momento hacia el colchón de arena donde aterrizo bien con las rodillas dobladas amortiguando la caída para luego continuar hacia el Tronco Colgante.

Matt: Tiene experiencia en los saltos muy bien pro ella.

Akbar: Nami tiene experiencia en el parkour, por ser una experta ladrona profesional y como experta en el combate cuerpo a cuerpo, tiene que tener la agilidad de un parkourista.

Matt: Esperemos que tenga fuerza en el tren superior.

Mientras que los comentaristas comentaba en el recorrido de Nami, ella se había sujetado bien del tronco colgante con cuidado al sentir las caídas del tronco soportando los sacudones del impacto y casi se le resbalaban las manos pero pudo llegar hasta el suelo a salvo y no pudo descansar porque continuo con el erizo y ella sin problemas algunos paso el Erizo sin problemas esquivando las astas para llegar de forma rápida a la Seda Deslizante donde se había deslizado sin problemas algunos al caer en el colchón inflable.

Matt: Muy bien hecho, Nami tiene resistencia en el tren superior.

Akbar: Espero que aún le quede tanque en su gasolina porque seguirá el salto de la araña y ese puede ser tramposo

Ahora en el obstáculo Nami solamente se secaba la suela de sus tenis para evitar un desastre y luego dio un suspiro y se lanzó hacia el mini-trampolín, donde, se adhirió sin problemas, y siguió escalando en el recorrido con rapidez porque apenas iba en la mitad de la competencia y había llegado hasta la salida del Jumping Spider.

Matt: Bueno Akbar, sobrevivió en el Jumping Spider, solamente les falta 5 obstáculos más para llegar.

Nami luego de tomar un respiro se dirigió hacia lo más abajo del Ataque del Medio Tubo escalando para agarrar la cuerda e ir hacia el punto de aterrizaje donde aterrizo con cierto titubeo en sus piernas.

Akbar: Uff por poco no la cuenta Nami, debe tener cuidado en el Ataque del medio tubo.

Matt: Por lo menos está segura y ahora la prueba de fuego.

Akbar: Si ella tiene que lidiar con enemigos de peso pesado, creo que eso será pan comido.

Y mientras que Nami se tomaba su tiempo comenzaba con el tortuoso obstáculo que era el Tacleador que tenía que empujar las cajas metálicas con sus respectivos pesos per ahora en el caso de las mujeres eran de 290 kg de peso que tenía que empujar ese tal peso y al ver el rendimiento de ella al parecer se le estaba agotando la energía al ver que ya estaba empujando la última caja para dejar hacia un clásico de la etapa 1.

Matt: Akbar espero que aun tenga fuerzas porque tendrá que usarla la que tiene y al parecer ya la veo rendida.

Akbar: si ella puede estar todo los días del año en un barco luchando contra la marina y otros piratas, eso no será mucho que un calentamiento, se que ella aun tiene fuerzas.

Y sin más Nami al ver que le quedaba 1 minuto y 5 segundos no tenia que tiempo que perder y corrió a la primera pared curvada con éxito y luego de descender para dirigirse al segundo tuvo problemas en el primer intento pero ya en el segundo lo logro pero ahora le quedaba menos de 51 segundos de tiempo sobrantes para Nami.

Matt: Solo dos obstáculos, y podrá pasar, solamente debe correr como si no fuera un mañana

Y siguiendo con el consejo del comentarista Nami sin tiempo que perder corrió en las cuatros esferas giratorias que con muchos problemas llego hacia el ultimo obstáculo en el cual desde sus amigas, sus Nakamas y los comentaristas que estaban gritando en forma de apoyo a la chica que ella los recibió bien y se había columpiado hacia La escalada del leñador donde ella comenzó a escalar de forma apresurada al ver que el reloj indicaba 15 segundos obligando a ella escalar sin importar el cansancio y había llegado al botón rojo y lo oprimió en los 8 segundos.

Matt: Fue una gran competencia para la concursante Nami, sí que tuvo que batallar para llegar a la cima.

Akbar: Demostró de nuevo a los escépticos que los meteorólogos que ellos pueden hacerlo, estoy impresionado la voluntad de esa chica.

Matt: Volvamos con nuestra reportera Kristine.

Ahora nos encontrábamos en las gradas con Nami siendo celebrada por sus Nakamas de sombreros de pajas y ella estaba entre feliz y adolorida.

Kristine: Nami, primera vez en esta competencia y lo hicisteis como toda una experta, que te pareció el monte midoyirama.

Nami: Es una gran experiencia, es como estar con mis Nakamas en el altamar, y si me invitan cada año, claro que ire a participarlo.

Kristine:¿ y alguna opinión de la etapa 2?

Nami: Que seré la primera mujer en pasar la etapa 2.

Kristine: Valientes palabras, bien te dejo con tus amigos y ve a los camerinos.

Nami asintió y fue acompañada por sus Nakmas que seguían festejando la victoria de su amiga y la llevaban a los camerinos donde podrían descansar los restantes concursantes para que ellos superaran quienes serían los demás

VOLVEMOS EN ESTOS COMERCIALES

REGRESAMOS DE LOS COMERCIALES

Matt: De regreso a la competencia, varios concursantes decidieron seguir el ejemplo de Nami al ver el desempeño y lograron pasar sus respectivos.

Akbar: Laxus Dreyar un antiguo Dragon Slayer de Rayo con problemas en la seda deslizante y en el ataque del medio tubo llego con cautela hacia la meta en un tiempo de 26 segundos. Kakashi Hatake uno de los mejores Jounin que tienen en Konoha, demostró que una cirugía no lo iba a detener luego de su gran desempeño en casi todo los obstáculos, salvo en el Puente Giratorio que tuvo ciertas dificultades, pero pudo llegar en un tiempo de 59 segundos. El espadachín Inuyasha el también supero los obstáculos solamente en el tacleador le estaba costando caro en la llegada pero pudo llegar en un tiempo de 10 segundos. Y en cuanto a las mujeres ellas también se destacaron al ver que otras tres mujeres pasaban a la etapa 2 la primera de ellas Ultear Milkovich una de las mujeres más temibles llego a la llegada con ciertas dificultades en el salto de araña y en la escalada del leñador pero pudo llegar en un tiempo de 3 segundos. Sango una Exterminadora de monstruos, ella tuvo problemas como en todos en el tacleador y en el puente giratorio pero pudo llegar a la llegada en un tiempo de 11 segundos, y para terminar también la espadachina e prometida del finalista Kazuto tuvo algunos problemas en la Doble pared curvada pero se mantuvo calma y le resulto porque su tiempo fue de 21 segundos logrando pasar a la etapa 2.

Akbar: Pero lamentablemente otros competidores fallaron en su intento en conquistar en la etapa 1, desde Naraku y Makoto Shishio fueron eliminados en el Salto de araña al equivocarse en el salto del mini-trampolin. Miss Galaxia fallo cuando tuvo que enfrentarse en la doble pared curvada al ver que le fue pagada sus facturas al enfrentarse al tacleador se quedó sin energías y sin tiempo. Para el santo de Oro Saga de Geminis quedo fuera tras pisar mal en el puente giratorio cayendo a las aguas del monte Midoyirama.

Matt: Akbar, esta competencia no tiene piedad con nadie, un simple error, y acabo el sueño.

Akbar: Debes estar concentrado en cómo llegar sin caer al agua, es por eso que es la pista de obstáculos más difícil del mundo, no muchos sobreviven sin vivir para contarlo.

Matt: Nuestro siguiente competidor, se trata de algunos de los antagonistas y duros de vencer, y se trata del excéntrico Doflamingo que llevaba sus ropas coloridas como si fuera un flamengo. Y con sus siniestra sonrisa maniaca.

Akbar: Matt a Doflamingo lo veo muchos problemas, no tiene mucha agilidad y eso le puede causar muchos problemas.

Matt: Pero le compensa su resistencia y podrá en esa etapa.

Sin más Doflamingo sin quitarse su ropa que al parecer era pesada e incómoda comenzó con su trote para agarrar vuelo para dar al salto de longitud, pero lo que paso después fue casi difícil de creer.

Doflamingo casi en las puntillas trato de saltar pero debido a su peso y sus extravagancias le dieron un peso extra y lo había llevado a una dolorosa caída porque…digamos que Doflamingo en un intento de salvarse, estiro sus piernas para alcanzar en el aterrizaje pero lo único que se llevo fue un tremendo golpe en la entrepierna, además del gran dolor en su entrepierna cayo al agua.

Casi todos, desde los comentaristas, los competidores, las chicas, y las personas que estaban en las gradas se encogieron del dolor por tal sensación que estaba sintiendo el pobre Doflamingo que ya estaba flotando boca abajo con un fantasmita saliendo de su boca.

Matt/Akbar/Kristine/Todos: AUCHHHH ESO SI TUVO QUE DOLERLE HASTA EL ALMA.

Matt: Akbar he visto golpes dolorosos, pero ese se lleva la medalla de oro.

Akbar: Diria mejor el premio óscar por la caída más dolorosa.

Matt: Eso provocara pesadillas

Akbar: ¡Por lo menos están trayendo a los médicos para atender al pobre.

Matt: Creo que hubiera preferido ahogarse que al estar con los médicos.

Akbar: Hay no... No me digas que el...

Matt: si, el está aquí para atender a los villanos lesionados.

Y el quien atendía al inconsciente Doflamingo era más ni menos que el Doctor más controversial y el más queridos de todos, ni más ni menos que Doctor House con su característica ropa y su querido bastón.

Sin dudas algunas el villano no la pasaría bien con el maquiavélico Medico.

Matt: Volvemos en estos comerciales.

Inicio de comerciales

5 minutos después

Regresamos de los comerciales

De regreso en el monte midoyirama en las Vegas, Nevada.

Matt: Mientras no estábamos…3 competidores más hicieron su pasada y lo lograron….Dos de ellos son agregados como invitados especiales y se trataban ni menos que el Agente de la presidencia Leon Scott Kennedy, La miembro de BSAA Jill Valentine hicieron su debut y lo lograron al pasar con son el problema del puente giratorio y en un tiempo de 1 minuto y 10 segundos respectivamente, y en cuanto a Makarov Dreyar, líder del gremio de Fairy Tail lo logro a pesar de sus estatura baja pudo soportar los obstáculos temidos para los competidores de baja estatura, y sobrevivió para pasar a la etapa 2 en un tiempo de 2 segundos muy bueno para un anciano que aún puede dar pelea.

Akbar: Nuestro último competidor de esta tarde se trata de uno de los héroes más recientes y además de poca edad pero que la edad no lo engañe, ese chico tiene el alma y espíritu de un héroe como lo es su maestro. No todo los días se debe enfrentar a dios Marte o algún otro Santo Dorado sin dudas algunas Koga de Pegaso fue hecho para estar en el Monte Midoyirama.

Perfil del Competidor.

``Sin dudas es uno de los héroes más jóvenes que tenemos pero que no nos engañen su edad ysu apariencia, ese chico demuestra que él es merecedor portar la armadura de bronce Pegaso, y estar catalogado en la elite al demostrar que soporto lo peor al derrotar a Santos renegados, a Dioses y a duelos con su maestro, ya es mucho de qué hablar, y a pesar que no tenga experiencia en el Parkour o Montañismo él tiene la resistencia y agilidad necesaria.

Koga: Este año habrá un guerrero ninja, y se seré yo. Koga estará en la torre en lo más alto.

Y entre las gradas se encontraban su Novia y competidora que mas adelante competirá Yuna de Águila al igual que sus maestros Seiya y Shaina viendo a su pupilo completar la etapa 1.

Sin mas el comenzó bien cuando comenzó a trotar con rapidez para comenzar a acelerar el paso y saltar hacia el colchón de arena donde aterrizo bien para el agrado de sus maestros y de los comentaristas que dieron buen positivo. Mientras que el se aseguraba bien con sus brazos y piernas en el tronco colgante que soporto el recorrido del tronco para llegar al erizo donde sin problemas los esquivo como si fuera un veterano.

Matt: muy bien hecho, ese chico va con todo.

Akbar: y eso que es de peso ligero le ayudara en la seda deslizante asi que no tendrá que aguantar ese peso.

Y mientras que ellos comentaban Koga ya estaba en la seda deslizante donde el se había sujetado bien de sus antebrazos de la seda donde se deslizo sin problema algunos para llegar sano y salvo al colchón inflable y sin tiempo que perder el se había secado tanto sus manos y sus suelas de sus tenis y salto sin miedo al salto de araña con el titubeo en las piernas pero luego se recompuso al escalar con rapidez hacia la salida.. donde el sin pensarlo corrió hacia el medio tubo donde tomo la cuerda y se dirigió hacia el punto de aterrizaje y ahí es cuando empieza lo feo.

Matt: Veremos si todo ese entrenamiento le dará frutos al tacleador.

Akbar: Si sobrevivió el Gran Cuerno de Harinber de Tauro eso será un poco.

Matt: Pero aun así depende de su resistencia y fuerza del tren superior, todo depende de ello.

Koga se lanzó hacia el tacleador donde tuvo que cargar los pesos de 140, 160 y 180 Kg acumulando un peso de 480 Kg en total, un martirio para el pobre santo de bronce que apenas estaban dando pequeños pasos empujando ese obstáculo.

Akbar: Ese obstáculo es un drenador, fueron la perdición para los campeones de SASUKE como Makoto Nagano, Yuuji Urushihara y el finalista de Sasuke 27 y 30 Ryo Matachi.

Matt: Bueno pero él tiene que portar una armadura y el está acostumbrado a que le den golpes y sufrirlos pero el ya está adaptado a esa condición.

Koga seguía dado pequeños paso en el tacleador al ver que se le estaba agotando la energía comenzó a darle duro al obstáculo empujándolo un poco más hasta llegar a la doble pared curvada donde en el primero tuvo que usar un intento y en el segundo tuvo que luchar con tres intentos, y al ver que le quedaba menos de 30 segundos comenzó a entrar en pánico.

Matt: Para alguien de su edad es sorprendente, pero se le está acabando el tiempo.

Akbar: Si quiere pasar la etapa 1 debe correr como si su vida lo dependiera, VAMOS KOGA TU PUEDES HACERLO.

Al igual que el comentarista tanto su novia y sus maestros/as le estaba gritando que se apresurara a y el pobre Pelirrojo, comenzó a correr en un puente giratorio que casi lo eliminaba, y él se dirigió a toda prisa hacia la escalada del leñador donde escalaba por menos de 10 segundos donde el con las ultimas fuerzas que le quedaban escuchaba las ultimas advertencias del 10, 9. 8,7,6,5,4,3,2..1…

Hasta que Koga en un momento desesperado salto hacia el botón rojo lo oprimió en 00,00,01.

Matt: Por casi no la cuenta,

Akbar: No había visto algo asi desde Andrew Lowes, Dorian Cedars y la leyenda Brian Orosco. Pro una milésima de segundo no la contaba.

Matt: Vamos con nuestra reportera Kristine que esta con Koga.

Y ahora vemos a un Koga respirando profundamente siendo entrevistado por la reportera rubia.

Kristine: Felicidades por pasar la etapa dos, casi no lo lograbas, cuál fue el obstáculo que te causo mas problemas.

Koga: La Doble Pared curvada fue la que me causo problemas, no tuve ese tipo de entrenamiento Con mi maestra Shaina o Seiya, y casi se me hizo difícil, pero por lo menos lo logre.

Kristine: Por una milésima de segundos no la contabas Koga.

Koga: Por poco…aun así debo mejorar.

Kristine: Me alegro escucharlo, ahora ve con tus maestros que te esperan.

Koga: Gracias Kristine.

Koga se dirigió donde fue recibido por Yuna y la de sus maestros en un gran festejo ene el santo de bronce que caía rendido por el agotamiento.

Akbar: Bien Matt no había visto una corrida tan dramática como la de Brian Orosco en SASUKE 21 donde el paso a los 00:05 segundos. Pero el chico lo logro, estoy impresionado por la determinación pura de ese chico, si que merecer ser llamado Santo de bronce.

Matt: Bien con eso termina la segunda parte de la ronda 1 y al parecer no nos decepciono y hay una actualización reciente de los nuevos concursantes que han pasado a la etapa dos del Monte Midoyirama y esto son sus nombres y sus tiempos.

Lista de Concursantes Finalistas a la Etapa 2

1: Pepsiman-1 minuto y 36 segundos

2: Jill Valentine- 1 Minuto y 10 Segundos

3: Leon Scott Kennedy- 1 Minuto y 10 Segundos

4: Kakashi Hatake- 00:59 Segundos

5: Tommy Oliver- 00:50 Segundos

6: Gray Fullbuster-00:30 segundos

7: Zero Megaman x – 00:30 Segundos

8: Laxus Dreyar- 00:26 Segundos

9: Kisuke Urahara – 00:24 Segundos

10: Sanosuke Sagara- 00:22 Segundos

11: Asuna Yuuki- 00:21 Segundos.

12: Yoh Asakura -00:20 Segundos

13: Basara Toujou – 00:18 Segundos

14: Kazuto Kirigaya – 00:16 Segundos

15: Nathan Drake – 00:12 segundos

16: Sango- 00:11 Segundos

17: Inuyasha- 00:10 Segundos

18: Sanji Vinsmoke – 00:09 Segundos

19: Marin de Aguila – 00:09 Segundos

20: Nami-00:08 Segundos

21: Mr Satan – 00:05 Segundos

22: Mio Naruse – 00:04 Segundos

23: Ultear Milkovich- 00:03 Segundos

24: Makarov Dreyar-00:02 Segundos

25: Koga de Pegaso- 00:00 Segundos

Matt: En la tercera parte, otro grupo de concursantes participaran y ver quien se merece estar en la etapa 2..siguan cono nosotros porque habrá mas logros, derrotas, victorias, fracasos e humillaciones en el Monte Midoyirama. Yo soy su conductor Matt isseman y mi compañero Akbar gbaja-biamila y la reportera Kristine Leahy y estoy es

Matt/Akbar/Kristine: NINJA WARRIOR: ANIME VS THE WORLD…..

Muy bien con eso termina el capítulo de hoy.

Ufff fue un largo capitulo pero lo hizo, muy bien como verán, fue la segunda parte de los concursantes de la etapa 1 y ya vieron algunos logros y otros que fracasos.

La tercera parte habrá algunos invitados especiales para la etapa 1 y habrá muchas más sorpresas.

Ya solamente faltan la tercera, cuarta y quinta parte para acabar con la etapa 1 pero ya nos estamos acercando, y ya verán que habrá más…

Bueno les agradezco mucho los que me han apoyado y espero sorprenderlos más en el nuevo capitulo que les tengo para ustedes. Porque habrá mucho mas sorpresas.

Bueno sin más me despidos amigos.

Hasta la próxima amigos.


End file.
